All That I've Got
by Loveless-slave
Summary: Mello never cared about anything... Until a certain stripe clad boy catches his eye.
1. First Day of My Life

Chapter One: First Day of My Life

* * *

_I__ think it was the very first time I saw him that I felt it, that rush of...I don't know what, but after I felt it the first time I couldn't get enough of it._ _It was like the first day of my life and I was blind before he came along._ _The once or twice I saw him I watched his every movement very carefully, for some reason I couldn't stop myself from looking. After a little investigation on my half I found out his name was Matt, he was a year younger then me and that was about all anyone knew about him._ This was the first time I had ever felt like I wanted to know or be around or even see someone ever in my life. Then one day the perfect opportunity for me to meet him came up. I was going in the bathroom when I noticed him coming out walking right past me. I stumbled over to the sink, my heart felt like it was gonna bounce out of my chest, then something shiny caught my eye and I saw it was the bracelet Matt always wore. It had red and white beads and a small heart charm. I picked it up and gently put it in my vest pocket. I always wondered why he wore such a feminine one but pushed it from my mind and quickly walked off.  
_

* * *

_When school was finally over I haled ass to my room, rushing through the door I accidentally stepped on a toy. "Ow damn it Near!"

"What?" I heard a monotone voice ask from behind me.

I turned to see him standing there twirling his hair "Stop leaving your shit on the ground! I'm tired of stepping on it."

"Maybe you should pay more attention, it might help you in more then one way."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I growled.

"I think you know." he walked past me and into the room. He sat down behind the dice tower he had built... I don't know when, this is the first time I've ever seen it. I noticed all the sides with the two dots were facing my half of the room.

I walked over to the tower and tapped it with my foot, making it collapse "Opps, my bad." I smirked.

"That's okay I'll have it back up in no time." _Fucker._ But I had bigger things to think about. Rather then plot for revenge like I normally would I thought: _How should I give this back to Matt? What if thinks I stole it and decides to hate me? I didn't think about that when I picked it up. Why do I even care what he thinks? __Hmm I'll think of something...hopefully._

* * *

_Number two of the whole school and this is what I came up with... giving it anonymously. Damn it doesn't get anymore cliche then this! Well I know his first period I'll break in and put it on his desk. Then I need to have a serious talk with Mr. Watari about my roommate issues._

I got out the master key that I had stolen from the janitor and unlocked the door. I realized I didn't even know where he sat, so I looked around on Yagami's desk for a chart of where everyone sat and saw that he was placed in the back corner. I put the small box on the desk and took a deep breath before leaving with the door unlocked and lights still on.

_Alright time to see a man about an annoying ass albino, named Near._

* * *

"Mr. Watari honestly I've tried to get along with him, but Near just will not leave me alone! He is always playing on my...complex a-and he always shi-stuff laying around."

"Yes, I see. Well Mihael, I would have liked to keep you two together since you are the top students, but I can see you are truly having problems with Near's antics. I'll see what students don't have roommates and call you and your new one up after your last class." he smiled at me.

"Thanks." I looked at the clock over his head. _I still have enough time to go see if Matt has opened the box. _

I walked quickly back to the classroom and went around back so I could peek in through the window. I saw him and he was just starting to open the box. My heart was pounding when I saw the look on his face; like he was truly happy and hadn't been in a long time. _In fact I don't think I've ever seen him smile... But I guess I've only seen him a few time._ I felt a shock through my veins and had to turn away from the window. _Damn I should have did it myself! Fuck, its to late now. I just had to care what he would think!_ I sat down on the cement trying to calm my nerves by taking a deep breaths._ Why does that always happen? Its only when I see him that this shock happens. _I took a deep breath before getting up to leave.

* * *

I looked out the window while Ms. Takada babbled about some writing assignment we had to do. Then I saw Matt walking past the window. "Ms. Takada can I got to the bathroom?" I asked interrupting her, but she just huffed and nodded her head (because she knew if she didn't say "yes" I would get back at her.)

I tried my best to stay far behind him so I wouldn't be notice. He seemed to be thinking something over because he would nod or shake his head every so often. _I wonder what he is thinking... Ugh why do I care so much!?_ When he turned into the bathroom, I stopped outside the door. _Should I really go in? Isn't this stocking? I don't care!_ I walked in and saw him standing at the sink splashing his face. I walked slowly behind him not sure what I should do. Then he swatted the water hard enough to splash me and he turned around quickly sounding panicked as he exclaimed "I'm sorry!" I wanted to say something soothing but I couldn't get anything out, so I handed him a cloth I had in my jacket pocket. "Th-thank you. Umm I am really sorry. If you want I'll c-clean i-it for y-you." he looked up at me and his eyes went wide. _Does he know who I am?_

"No, its fine. You can keep it. Seems more your style anyway." I meant for it to sound reassuring or even uncaring but it came out very cold. _Danm, try again._ I looked him up and down very quickly and noticed he was wearing the bracelet, a white and black striped long sleeved shirt, his orange tinted goggles that he always wore _(at least I've never seen him without them)_ and they made me curious to what his real eye color was, skinny jeans, and his hair was red but not to red it was like a coppery color. I looked at his face to notice he was looking me up and down very slowly and it was making me very nervous and when I'm nervous I get mad. I felt my face harden into a glare. I turned around and started for the door because his gaze was to much for me, it made me... unimaginably nervous. Before I was out, I blurted "Don't you know it's rude to stare?"

As I walked back to class I mentally kicked my ass for being a total douche bag. _How could I act like that!? That was probably going to be my only chance to actually meet him! And I fucked it all up! Damn why do I always have to act like that?  


* * *

_A/N: In case you didn't know this is Mello's pov of All I Want Is You, you don't have to read it because it's the same but if you want its there. Review thank you, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Bright Eyes


	2. One Way Or Another

The next few hours of school I'll I did was go through the different ways I could make it up to Matt. _Maybe this way of thinking is futile, I'll probably never see him again or if I do I won't be able to make it up to him. _The bell suddenly rang and I walked out of my Science class making sure no one watched me as I snuck off to the library. _The last time somebody followed me to the library I wasn't able to study for a month!

* * *

I can't concentrate! _I tapped my heal several times earning a glare from the librarian which gave "Fuck do you want!?" look back. _I keep thinking about that utterly shocked look._ _I wonder if he hates me. Probably, I'd hate me if I were him. If I could I would want a do over on those five minutes. _I slightly chuckled. _Jeez the shit I've seen and done and those are the five minutes I wish to have back most. _I leaned back on my chair, my hair fell back and Matt came back to mind. I shut my eyes tight trying to picture Matt smiling. _Damn! _I opened my eyes angrily. _Why can't I picture it!? But the better question is why do I want to!? Damn I think he may have ninja-ed my brain or some shit because I've never thought about someone this much._

I slammed my hand to my face letting it rack down._ God fucking damn it! My head is going to explode! I gave myself ache!_ I reached in my back pack for my i-pod. I turning it on Starlight by Muse came on.

**Far away  
This ship has taken me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die**

**Starlight  
I will be chasing a starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore**

**Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold you in my arms**

**My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive**

**I'll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away  
Never fade away**

**Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations**

**Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold you in my arms**

_Huh, that's weird I don't remember leaving it on Muse... Wonder if this means something. Most likely not I'm just reading into this to much.

* * *

Fuck my Life. _I sat in the chair across from Mr. Watari tapping my fingers on the arm's chair. "Hmm its very weird Matt's usually very good about being on time."

"Wait what?" I asked startled by the name.

"Oh, yes that's your roommate's name, Matt." he paused looking at the time. "Well lets just go see if he is in his, well yours too, room." he got up from the chair and I followed behind him. _It can't be the same Matt, right? I mean there has got to be at least seven other Matts in this school. _

He stopped in front of a door. I took a few steps back while Mr. Watari knocked on the door. I heard a few low thuds before the door swung open and "Oh! Sir, I'm so sorry! I fell asleep and I forgot! I'm sorry!" _Shit its him._

Mr. Watari chuckled before "Its alright Matt. Actually I think its better that I tell you here. You will be getting a roommate."

"Really?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Yes, I thought I'd introduce you today and tomorrow he can start moving in." He looked to me and waved me over. There he was, his face dropped form curious to a mixture of stunned and confused. "Mihael this is Matt, your new roommate."

I took an eternal deep breath before putting on a smile and extending my hand "I prefer Mello." he grabbed my hand slightly before pulling it back.

"Well I'll leave you two to get to know one another." Mr. Watari said leaving. We watched after him for.

I turned back to face him, suddenly I felt my face go stiff and hard. "Uh Mel-" he started but I caught him off as I thought: _Shit abort! Before fuck this up again!_ I turned leaving him un-able to finish or say anything else to me.

* * *

_One way or another I'm gonna make it up to him... just not now but soon! I'll have plenty of time. _I sat down next to a box and slowly started putting my stuff in it.

"So your leaving." I heard a voice say.

"That's none of your fucking business, Near." I turned to glare at him.

"Well I would just like to know if I can start extending my tower or not." he looked at the piles of dice in a pyramid shapes.

I looked at him before barking "Fuck off!" and putt my head phones on, turning it full blast to Calling All Cars by Sense Fail:

**Calling all cars we've got another victim,  
'Cause my love has become an affliction,  
What did you expect from me? What did you expect from me?**

**I'm sorry but I Think I failed to mention  
That I lied at my very first confession  
What did you expect from me? Well What did you expect from me?**

**'Cause this has been building since I have been breathing,  
And I know how it's going to end.**

**So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word when I swore that I would let you down.  
(And now that I'm gone) Try to forget me and just move on.  
So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word and you hate me for it now,  
(But you knew all along) Try to forget me and just move on.**

**Oh my dear what have I gone and done now?  
It's curtain call, I'm about to take my last bow.  
What did you expect from me? Well what did you expect from me?**

**Without giving away the entire ending,  
I ruined the evening again.**

**I don't, have love left inside, inside.  
And I don't, have love left inside, inside.**

**Are you desperate for an answer?  
I don't have an ounce of good left in me now,  
That's why I walked out.**

**I am not the one that you should blame,  
So take what I left you for the pain.  
I am not the one that you should blame,  
So take what I left you for the pain.  
And do your best to forget my name.**

_I wish I could just start over with Matt but I guess me and second chances never really did mix well.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you, thank you for so many reviews and all that stuff! I've decided to update this whenever I finish a chapter. (As long as I get reviews!) Review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Senses Fail, Muse, or Blondie.


	3. Je Veux Te Voir

The next day just seemed to drag on forever! I'm not sure why, usually I think school ends to quickly. _Maybe its because I usually have to go back to a room with a total asshole, I hope Matt will be better then Near, although if he is I'm pretty sure I've fucked this relationship up enough already to where he's gonna hate me... Well I don't care what he thinks! _My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the bell signaling the end of school rang. I gathered my things to leave but someone tapped me on the shoulder. Looking I saw a girl standing behind me. "Uh Mello do you wanna um do something today?" she asked.

Standing up so I could tower over her I very calmly said "No, I have to do something already." and left. _Why the fuck do people always ask me that? How often do I hang out with people?

* * *

_I walked down the hallway with one of my boxes._ Stupid fucking Near trying to rush me out of the room! Just to fuck with him I should take my time and only take one box at a time. Okay lets see this is the room here._ I stopped in front of the door... "Huff" _Better get this over with. _I banged on the door with my foot. It was a few seconds before the door opened.

"Uh- Hi Mello." Matt said timidly. Stepping in I walked to my side and laid the boxes down. I turned to leave. "WAIT!" he shouted. _Right in my fucking ear too!_

"Jeez I'm right here! Don't yell! What do you want…what's your name again?" I asked scratching my head. _Why did I ask that? _

"Uh…I'm Matt" he pointed to himself "and I just wanted to know… I-if you needed help with your stuff?"

For some reason what he said made me really... mad "No." I gritted my teeth and turned to leave. I felt cool fingers wrap around my wrist, looking back I saw Matt clinging to me. "What the hell are you doing Matt?"

"Why are you being such a douche bag to me?" He glared.

"Douche bag?" _Jeez get some better insults._

"Yes! Since I've met you, you've only been an asshole to me!"

_That's a little better._ "I haven't done anything to you!" I defended.

"That's what I mean! You haven't even tried to be nice to me!" _Its fucked up, but_ _actually I am trying really hard. _

Glaring I yelled "Fine! You wanna help so bad? C'mon follow me." _Lets start this over. _

I walked as fast as I could to stay in front of him. I could hear Matts foot steps behind me trying to keep up. Finally we reached my old room. My abrupt stop caused Matt to almost walk pass me. I wanted to laugh but I bit my tongue. Walking in and grabbed two boxes from the ground. I saw Matt bending down for the last one but deciding to fuck with him. I said "No, take these." I handed them to him. His face kind of scrunched up before he took them.

"F-fuck its heavy!" he gasped.

I picked up the last one before saying. "Alright lets get the fuck out of here." turning I flipped Near off so he could see in the mirror next to him.

"I can see you." he stated.

"Teh, I know asshole." I walked out of the room and soon heard Matt's foot steps following after.

"Hey was that Near?" he asked suddenly next to me.

"That's none of your business." I stated.

"It was! Wow number one student Near River…Does his name remind you of River Phoenix?"

"Pfft no. You really are simple minded aren't you?" _Actually kind of. I never thought about it before._

"Hey!.. Shut up!"

"Wow that's your come back?" I mocked.

"Yes. Now shut the fuck up and let's hurry I'm losing feeling in my arms!" he ran quickly ahead of me.

* * *

He dropped both boxes "Jeez, my arms feel like noodles!" he swung them around.

"Hey, Matt if I'm such a douche bag why are being nice to me?" I felt suddenly compelled to ask.

"I dunno. I guess I just rather get along with you, if we are gonna be sharing a room."

There was strain in my chest before I yelled "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." he replied.

"Are you trying to fuck with my brain? Well it won't work you ass." _Jeez why am I getting so defensive? _

"Are you on drugs Mello?" his eyes went wide at my outburst.

"Am I on drugs? You're the one not making any sense!"

"Me? I'm just trying to be nice! Just unpack your shit and leave me alone!" he yelled laying on his bed with a psp.

_Man I'm acting crazy! I don't even know why! I'm just doing all of this shit without even thinking about it. Maybe I should apolo-_I swallowed-_apologize. Fuck I hate even thinking that word! But for some reason I feel like... like I really want to know him._ I turned my head to see Matt putting on a shirt but I could see most of the ribs down his back, it made me gasp.

He pulled his shirt down before saying "What is it Mello?"_  
_

"Matt you're so skinny, I can see the bones in you're back." I said.

"Uh Yeah awhile ago I got pretty sick and I lost a quite a bit of my body weight. I never fully recovered."

"Really? Now I almost feel bad for making you carry those boxes, Sicky."

"So what, is that my nickname?" he asked.

I thought for a second "Well I could call you Shrimp, Stripes, or No-Life."

"How'd you come up with those?"

"Well Shrimp because you're short. Stripes because your shirts." he nodded. "No-Life because you are obviously a gamer and they are known for only leaving their houses for new games and junk food." I told him.

"But me being a gamer should kill that whole theory."

"What'd you mean?" I asked.

"I'm a gamer I don't need a life I've got tons." he pointed to a pile of games on the ground. I let a low chuckle go.

"So I guess we've decided on Shrimp?" I asked, his face turned into a glare.

* * *

The next morning I woke up roommate-less but I didn't care! I felt so I tired I didn't even notice I picked up the wrong i-pod for five minutes. I was even thinking _'What the fuck are these songs?_' before I noticed that my normally black i-pod had miraculously turned red. _Oh well I already have it on might as well see what songs hes got. _

I listened for hours song after song most of them were actually not to bad then I came across a song in french. _Does Matt know French? _I soon decided I liked the tune enough to find some translated lyrics. It was called 'Je Veux Te Voir' by Yelle and it has to be one of the dirtiest songs I've ever heard! Its just about sex "I want to see you, In a porno film, In action with your cock" _Damn! Does he know what she is saying? _Soon after my discovery I felt a presences and jerked my head up seeing Matt sitting on his bed. _Better give this back. _I threw it at him. It took him a few seconds to realize it was his.

"My ipod!" he yelled.

"Yup, you listen to some weird shit."

"What on my ipod is weird?" he asked.

"Lets see that 'Crazy Loop' song,"

"That's a good song!" he defended.

"I didn't say it was bad, its okay, but what about that 'Stupid Shit' song or the Barbie song that's redone by some punk band?"

His face went a little red. "O-okay I'll give you those."

"And you have to much techno."_ Seriously every other song!  
_

"Shut it." he fumed.

Opening the bag of chips he quickly at them all, he grabbed a can of soda taping it three times before opening it and gulping it down.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"What?"

"The tap thing."

"Oh, it's the Matt Jeevas three tap method, three taps and foam goes down."

"Sure." I rolled my eyes. He grabbed a handful of tots stuffing them in his mouth and chewing mouth wide open. _Gross!_ I threw a black note book at him to make him stop. "Don't do that. Unless, you want me to kick your ass."

"Like its any less annoying then when you snap that fucking chocolate." he growled. I grabbed a chocolate bar he had given me from in behind me, snapping a piece off_._ A look of anger spread across his face before he threw the book back at me, but missed. "I think I might have to do the ass kicking." he glared.

"Yeah right you're like half my size."

"I may be small but I am tangible!"

"Tangible?" I laughed. "Alright, I've decided to not be as mean to you." _I'm gonna try at least. _

"Um…thank you?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and all that good stuff so do it again! Thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Yelle.


	4. Paralyzed

Matt tapped away on his lap top. I always wanted to know who he to talked online with. For some reason when I thought about the possibilities of the different... people he was talking to it made me mad. _Does he have a girlfriend or maybe a... boyfriend. Whatever I don't care its probably just a friend or maybe a sibling. I could just ask... to bad I don't care enough to know. I bet its some weird pedophile that just wants to fuck him or something... No no I don't care. Matt can do what ever he wants._ Suddenly Matt looked up at me with his gray eyes just staring. He did this once in awhile when he was in deep thought, but this particular stare made me a little worried because of how angry he looked. _He didn't take it well when I said I didn't remember our little bathroom charade. Oh shit he was so pissed! It was friggin' funny!

* * *

_

_**"**__**What do you mean we met before?" I asked. **_

**"****On the day we were introduced we actually met in the bathroom earlier that day!" Matt shouted.**

_**"**__**I don't recall." I said looking up to the ceiling.

* * *

**All right enough of that stare its pissing me off. _"What?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I was just thinking about Halloween." he answered.

"What are going to do?" I asked suspicious.

"I'm going to watch scary movies. You want to watch them with me?" he asked and his face went a little red.

"Sure." I said "What movies are you getting?"

"I don't know. Cole always keeps it a surprise." _Who the fuck is Cole? Is that his friend or something?_

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I frowned.

* * *

I walked from my last class with angry. _I can't believe he hasn't gotten those movies yet... Shows how reliable "internet friends" can be! Or anyone for that matter! _"Hey M-Mello?"

"What is it?" I growled at the girl following next to me.

"Uh-um D-o you want this can-dy?" she held up a bowl of different sweets.

_Might as well... There is probably chocolate... This will keep me distracted if Matt hasn't gotten those stupid movies yet. _"Thanks." I took them and left.

* * *

I was about to walk in my room when I heard a tearing sound, walking in I saw Matt taking cases out of a torn up box. "Where did you get that?" he asked referring to the bowl.

"Some girl gave it to me." I shrugged. "What are those numbers for?" I asked.

"The scale of how scary they are. I think we should start with the lowest and end with the highest ranked."

"You really planed this out, huh?"

"Well that's how I do it every year."

"You must really like scary movies."

"Actually no, I hate being scared."

"Really." I smirked. _He is gonna watch these movies even though he doesn't like them?_

"You're not going to try and scare me are you?" he looked nervous.

"No I'll let the movies do that…and when they do I'll laugh my ass off!"

"Well looks like Black Christmas is the lowest one." he scooted over and patted the bed "Sit next to me so we can both see." I grunted but sat down next to him. "Alright let the movies begin!" he said and inserted the disk.

* * *

_Damn, what time is it? _I looked around for my clock to see it was 4:27; then next to me at Matt trying his best to keep his eyes open. _He is totally pathetic when it comes to these movies, he was grabbing on to me and hiding his face the whole time... But whats worse is I let him! Usually I would tell someone to fuck off if they touched me. _"Alright Matt I think its time for you to go to sleep."

He looked at me half asleep saying "Huh what? I'm fine this movie isn't over yet." and pointed to the screen yawning.

_Is he serious?_ "It's been over for five minutes."

"Oh really?" he looked back to the screen.

"Alright." I stretched and moved the candy bowl to my dresser, moved the laptop to his dresser, grabbed the goggles from his head and took them off.

"Ow! You pulled out my hair!" he cried and rubbed at his head.

"Shut up and go to sleep." _Damn I did it again! I wanted say -ugh- sorry._

"You don't need to tell me again."

I walked over to my bed and slowly stripped once I was sure he was asleep. _Why do I care? I've asked myself that way to much lately. I need a new question, one I can answer. _I pulled on a clean pair of bottoms._ Why can't I answer that question though? I can't even answer that one!_ I pulled a shirt on and laid down on my bed. _Damn this guy is driving me fucking insane! I wish I hadn't met him. _As soon as I thought that my whole being trembled. _What the hell was that? _My heart was beating really fast so I gently rubbed my hand over my chest. But that was nothing compared to what happened next.

I heard a muttered "Sorry!" I was almost paralyzed but was able to turn my head to see Matt shaking terribly and before I knew it I was out of my bed and on his.

"Matt?" I whispered and he flinched. _He's still sleeping. _But not for long, his eyes went wide suddenly and he sprang up, but I was ready and covered his mouth so he could scream. I let go of his face after he was done but he fell on me, gasping. "Matt," I moved my arms a little to hold him and rub his back. _I can't believe I'm doing this!_ I rubbed small circles all around. "what are you trying to do wake the dead?" I finally finished. I wasn't to sure if what I was doing helped at all but soon he stopped shaking. After awhile Matt got really quiet, then jumped off the bed and I could feel myself become concerned as he ran to the half bathroom. After a second or so I could hear him gagging and a low thud.

I stepped into the bathroom seeing Matt curled up on the tile once again gasping. I rolled him over feeling his forehead was burning. _His temperature must be a 100. _"You're burning up, Matt." I picked him up and carried him to his bed. I grabbed a garbage can and sat it next to his bed. "Lay on your side in case you have to throw up again, I don't want a dead roommate."

I heard him mutter something like "S-nakes." _What the fuck? Is that what he was dreaming about?_ I slowly grazed my fingers over his forehead and then brushed some of the hair out of his face, he let a low sigh escape his lips before grabbing the blanket. _What is it I feel for you?

* * *

Its twelve and he still isn't awake yet! Because of him I haven't been able to sleep at all! Fucking Matt has me worried about him._ I heard a low shuffling and looked up just a little from the book I had been reading most of the night _(technically morning) _to see Matt with a serious case of bed head. _Oh yeah that's sexy. _I thought sarcastically but felt a twitch in my loins. _What the hell was that!? _"How do you feel?" I blurted keeping my eyes in my book.

"How come only I got sick!" he groaned while laying down.

"Probably all that candy you ate." I stated.

"You ate more then I did!"

"Yeah but I eat candy everyday." I countered.

"Hey Mello last night, why were you sitting on my bed?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh um well I stayed up a little longer after you fell asleep. I was about to go to sleep when I noticed you were whimpering. I guessed you were going to scream when you started to shake. What were you dreaming about?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I-I can't remember. I hate when this happens!"

"Well it was probably a bad mix of to much candy and scary movies." _Good! Hopefully he won't remember anything._ "Maybe you should clean yourself up before you start to smell…worse."

"Ew, heh I guess you're right." he got up grabbing a few things and heading for the bathroom.

"Huff." _I actually feel like a big weight has been taken off my shoulders now that he is awake. I also realize how tired I-I am. _I yawned, feeling my eyes shut.

* * *

A/N: Reviews, thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used.


	5. Here In your arms

_Damn, its that time of year again!... My birthday is coming up and that means not a moment of peace until after Winter break. Thank God its three weeks long! I need to do some serious thinking about a certain red head that even just the sight of, drives me crazy with weird and unknown feelings. _"Here Mello I got you something!" a girl said and handed me a box.

"Oh Me too!"

"Yeah, me too!" Then a bunch of girls came up to me and handed me crap. Finally it seemed they were all out of things to give, so they went away. I walked back to my room and dropped the things I had been caring.

"Opps. Oh well." I walked to my bed spreading out. _Wait... _I felt around my neck._ My rosary!_ _Where is it? _I got from my bed and searched through the gifts._ Its must have fallen in here! There is no way I lost it! That was the only thing left from him!_ After a carefully but rushed look I was left with no rosary. "God dammit to fucking puss spewing blood gutted hell!" I started to stomp on every thing that had been given to me. (Aside from the chocolate) After I was finished. I grabbed everything in my arms and tossed it in the trash can in the corner of the room. _Damn where can it be? _I looked around the room. _My bed! _I crouched down to all fours to look under but was interrupted when I heard the door slam and something crash.

"Opps. Those are yours." Matt pointed to some garbage on the ground. "What's wrong Mel?" _Fucking hate that nick-name, I'm not a girl!_

"I can't find my rosary. Have you seen it?" I said calmly.

"No. Do you want me to help you look?" he offered._  
_

"No, actually I think it was stolen." _If so, I'm fucked. That thing was really important to me.  
_

"Hey, maybe its in one of these." he pointed again to the items on the ground. "What are all these for anyway? Oh that's right December, Christmas! I guess your fans remember you for the holidays."

"Birthday…" I corrected.

"Huh?"

"My birthday is this month and so is Christmas. Well either way I'll get a lot of gifts before vacation."

"What day is your birthday?" he asked.

"The 13th but don't tell anyone. No one knows the exact day, if they did I'd never be left alone." I said it in a way that said: _If you tell anyone I'll fucking destroy you._

"Who do I have to tell?" _He's right though, I don't think I've ever seen him talk to anyone aside from me. _"Well start opening your gifts! Maybe you have some weird stalker…teh 'maybe' you most likely do."

* * *

Matt sat across from me silent and watching intently as I opened each 'present'. _If you call these presents! They all suck! _Except for some which were chocolate. "Wow that's not weird and totally obsessive or anything." he finally said referring to a picture someone made to look like I was in it with her.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to keep it in a real special place." I threw it in the garbage can.

"So no rosary?"

"Nope." I answered and took the bars of chocolate with me to lay on my bed.

* * *

I laid on my bed biting the chocolate. _I can't believe this shit._ I heard the door open and close. "Mello c'mon get your ass into gear! I've got you something." I heard Matt say.

"What?"

"Open it smart one." he said annoyed handing me a box.

I opened the small pink box he handed to me. I almost ate the whole thing there but paused "Wait. This isn't fuckin' vanilla on the inside is it?"

"Fuck no! Why would you think that? You only eat chocolate."_ Perfect! _I grabbed some and started to eat away.

"You know there is a fork in there." he looked a little disgusted.

"Oh right. You want some Matt?" I asked hoping he would say no.

"No way it's your birthday present…even if it is a little early."

"Oh good because I wasn't going to share with you anyway."

"You're such a douche bag!" he threw a book at me but surprisingly I didn't even get mad! _This cake is so damn good! I don't even care about that.

* * *

_I woke up from a chill going through my body. _Shit, Its fucking cold. _I looked out the window just over my head to see a very light snow fall coming from the gray-ish-blue sky. "Wow."

I heard a muttered "Mell-o." turning I saw Matt shift in his bed then grab a pillow and hug it his body. The whole thing made me feel a little weird; my heart was beating fast and suddenly I didn't feel so cold any more. "H-ere in your arms." he murmured.

"Matt?" I whispered. It almost sounded like he purred before he tightened his grip on the pillow. _Okay I need to get out of here! _I put on my jacket while I rushed out the door. I walked for a few minutes then I decided to go outside for awhile. _Its cold but, nice outside. _I looked up to see the small flakes slowly glide down. _Really nice._ I closed my eyes. _I wish Matt could see this, he'd really like it._ I took a deep breath feeling my insides warm up again. _That's it! I'm not going to fight those thoughts anymore, they feel to good. _Opening my eyes I heard someone gasp. _Fuck someones come to annoy me. _"Matt?" he stood there with a blanket around him "It looks like an early winter heh."

"E-early?"

"It usually doesn't snow until January."

There was a pause then he said "Why do you act so stupid?"

"What?" I asked.

"You're going to wreck that jacket." He walked up to me and threw his blanket at me. _Why does he worry about such stupid things? _

"Me? You're going to catch your death in this cold." I threw the blanket at his face. "C'mon lets go back to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us."

"What?" Matt asked.

"You don't remember?"

"Oh right! Happy birthday."

"No stupid, the start of Christmas vacation! Three whole weeks off!" We walked back to the room, I felt my stomach lurch a little.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is late but I was super distracted by Let It Bleed! So thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favorites, I love 'em. Review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Hellogoodbye.


	6. A Line Allows Progress

Ch. 7 A Line Allows Progress, a Circle Does Not

_

* * *

Is Matt mad at me? _That's the only thing I thought about the whole way home. _When I left he seemed a little pissed... What a drama queen though! Giving me the stink eye on the way out of our room! The audacity! He is lucky I didn't break his face! _I curled my fists in my lap making the old man next to me shift away from me. "What the fuck is your deal!?" I yelled.

To be honest I was yelling at Matt but the guy still frantically answered "Nothing!"

I glared at him "Shut up." I gritted my teeth. He looked the opposite way of me. _What a numb skull! Why would I be talking to him? What an idiot!_ And so the rest of my trip was a lot of swears and cursing about that guy and his stupidity.

"Mello-Yellow!" I heard the one thing I hate being called more then "Mel" so I walked the opposite way I heard it "Aww don't be like that!" I felt something pat my back.

"Don't fuck with me Halle its been a long flight."

"Jeez grumpy as ever." she pouted "All right I'll take you home."

* * *

"huff" I laid down on my bed. _I'm so fucking tired! _I rolled over making my bones crack as I looked at the time. _11:57 P.M.? Its not even that late! I feel like Matt, he can barely make it pass 9:30! _I laughed at the thought of how Matt looked when he was tired.

* * *

_Sitting around, no work today try pacing to keep awake laying around, no school today. _I was sitting on the couch starring blankly at the ceiling, my aunt and uncle had left way before I woke up so I was left with a note saying:

Please don't make any trouble.  
-Halle

"I'm done feeling like a skeleton, no more sleep walking dead!" I yelled at myself. It's late afternoon, I walked through the rooms of a house that is quiet except for an unanswered telephone. "Fuck this I'm leaving." I walked into Halle's office and rummaged through her desk carefully, finally I found what I was looking for. _$50 should cover today's shenanigans. _I pocketed the cash and started the walk to town. _I'm a little surprised at myself I usually hate more then anything going into town its so boring! I hate it here its so small I miss LA.

* * *

I never noticed how nice this park is though... even if it is way to cold out for my taste! Its like 60 degrees! _I leaned against a tree. I heard someone yell "Oh my god ice cream!" I opened my eyes wide. _That kind of sounded like Matt. _I located where I heard the voice._ Hey that even looks like him. _The boy looked up from his ice cream cone with dole but somehow beautiful gray eyes, said eyes went wide when they caught with mine. _Holy fucking shit that is Matt! _Somehow my first instinct to seeing my best friend slam ice cream into his face from the shock of seeing me was to jump up into the tree I had been standing next to.

After a few seconds I saw his figure under the tree looking around, then he finally sat on a bench a few feet away. He looked all over before pulling the ice cream from his face. _Oh fuck!_ The white cream covering his face it looked like--- like someone sqouze on him and it made a lot more then my loins twitch as he softly moaned while he licked it away "Mmm so good!" I almost fell out of the tree hearing that. Then some guy had to go and sit next to him! He really ruined the whole thing... It seemed like they new each other and were having a fucking great time while I was fucking stuck in a tree thinking: _Get off my kool-aid mother fucker! Matt is mine! Wait--- what?_ They suddenly got up and left.

I followed them to a weird looking tattoo place. _Yeah this looks exactly where Matt would spend his days._ I stayed across the street, sitting on a bench and of course doing the most cliche hiding move in the whole world!... Pretending to read a news paper. _Jeez when am I gonna do something original?_

* * *

It was hours before I saw Matt emerge from the small parlor on the back of a busty black hair-ed girl. _The fuck?_ Looking closer I saw she was giving him a piggy back ride. _What the cock is this shit? _I walked on the opposite sidewalk and far behind so I could watch them. I tried listening to what they were saying but I was to far to hear anything though but low mummers. I looked at my phone:_ 9:30 Matt should be getting pretty tuckered out by now. _I stood across the street from the house they walked in. The house looked to be about two stories with maybe a crawl space, from the outside it didn't scream "We can afford boarding school." to me anyway.

After another hour every light in the house was off. I felt myself walking toward it, I didn't know what was I doing or going to happen but I didn't question it. I squinted my eyes coming across some railing I could climb up. Once I made it up to an open window I pushed into it and was greeted by Matt's soft breathing. _How lucky, I picked the right room. _I slid down to sit against the wall. "I m-iss you." I heard him mutter. Matt always talked in his sleep usually random things like "Please don't break my butt!" but as of late he seemed to be saying things about wanting someone and it made me feel weird like I was jealous or something. Then I realized everything at once. How I'd felt all this time; I was in love with him, all of the things I've felt, how I spent the whole day following him, what I was thinking in the park and every thing before this!

His body came alive as he sat up, the quick movement made my heart stop. He climbed out of his bed slowly shuffling out the door he left. I stood up not really sure if I should leave or stay. _If I stay I could be arrested on another B an' E charged and that wont be fun... Or I could leave now... But would Matt even call the cops on me? I doubt it he'd probably have a mini-freak out but other wise he'd be okay but then again- _But now it was to late to chose what I should do because Matt was back in the room.

"Matt?" I heard myself blurt out and knowing Matt I knew would scream so I put my hand over his mouth. "Calm down its me." I replied to his silence by taking my hand from his face.

"M-Mello? Wh-" Responding completely on urge I crushed my lips to his.

Pulling away for just a split second to tell him "M-Matt" I started "when I saw you in the park I just got so…Just one taste will hold me over for a little longer." I slammed my mouth back to his wanting to get my tongue in between those lips. Matt's body started to convulse and he fell to the ground, looking at his body on the ground I felt my face turn into a glare. "He would pass out, the idiot... Yeah but I guess from now on he is my idiot." I picked him up bridle style and carried him back to his bed._ I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner. _I threw him on his bed which he cuddled up to his pillow letting a sigh go. I whispered "You're gonna be mine, I don't care what I have to do!" I walked back to the window and crawled out, dropping gently down to the ground to start my walk home.

* * *

A/N: Following tradition I must ask for reviews if you want a lime next chapter. So review thank you, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Bright Eyes.


	7. Blue and Yellow

**_Matt sat perfectly across from me, just starring at me with those wide clouded eyes "I love you Mello." he said, kissing me gently on the lips.  
_**

**_My heart beat a little faster then I finally said "I know."_**

**_"I love you to death. Could you love me to death?"_**

**_"Yes, I do." I answered.  
_**

**_"Say it?" he asked.  
_**

**_"I-I" Why is it so easy to think things but I can't say them! Matt's face went a little red, his mouth parted open and he started to take deep breaths._**

**_"Ha-ah! Mello say it!" he begged suddenly under me. I looked at the new position we were in; we were both naked and I was fucking Matt now missionary style. Realizing all of this made me feel how tight he was around me. _**

**_"Oh fuck!" I thrust into him. _**

**_"Say it please!" he asked again and bucked his hips.  
_**

**_"I ha- love you!" I thrust deep in him._**

**_"Oh yes Mello!" I went deeper inside of him pausing. He looked at me shaking. "Wha-"_**

**_"Beg me-- more!" I pulled out so just the tip of my dick was inside of him.  
_**

**_"Oh please Mello!" Matt was perfect I'm sure I didn't even need to tell him that, he would just know what to say like he always just knew what to say to me and he would just fucking lay there and beg me for it so perfectly. "More harder, faster, please Mello!" I looked at his face while I slammed into him. He was a drooling red mess, but I couldn't really see his eyes anymore they were different somehow. Maybe they were just rolled back in his head to far or his eye lids were closed to much, whatever it is, its beside the point._**

**_"Matt-!" I licked at his face and rubbed my hands up and down his body ending up with my hands on his ass I kept them there for awhile, finally I lowered them to lift his legs up onto my shoulders. I bucked into him rapidly. "Uh-! Fuck I love you!" I pushed his legs so his knees ended up next to his ears. "I didn't know you were so flexible!"_**

**_"I-I-I'm not! You-re hur-ting me!" he gasped at my thrust._**

**_"But fuck it feels good! Don't make me stop."_**

**_"No I love it!" Matt had to be masochistic for me; even before this I noticed his masochist tendencies. "Mello you're gonna cum!" his eyes went wide. No I couldn't not yet, when Matt is so close too, but I could taste how close I was. I racked my nails down his chest making sure I caught his nipples and left thin red lines behind. "AH-OH Mello cum!" Fuck and he was right I'm cumming. I let a loud scream loose as I lost control of any pace or rhythm I had getting lost in the waves of pleasure that went through me.

* * *

_**"FUCK MATT!" I screamed.

I paused opening my eyes and looked at the pillow I had been humping through my dream. My eyes went wide as I moved them to look at my lower half drenched in cum. _And to think that dream started off so innocent! _I got up dragging my bed's sheets and blankets to the laundry room. I dropped them inside the wash machine before leaving to go down stairs.

I was a little surprised to see my aunt sitting at the dinning room table reading the paper with a cup of coffee "So have any good dreams?" she asked taking a sip from her blue mug.

"The usual."

"Really, because it looks like you had one to me." she pointed at my legs, looking I saw white streams running down to my knees. _Shit! _"So you wanna tell me about this person that can make _you_ scream just from a dream?" she rolled up the newspaper, setting it aside.

"Can I change first?"

"Go for it, Yellow." _I swear I'm gonna shave her head someday!

* * *

_I came back dressed in my wonderful leather. "So" I took a seat across from her "what is it you wanna know?"

"Who is it?" she looked at me with a serious expression.

"My roommate."

"A boy?"

_I wonder how she will react. _"Yes."

"Is this just a lusty 'I wanna experiment.' kind of thing?"

"I-I don't think so." I looked out the window next to me.

"Have you guys done--- anything?"

"No!" I looked back glaring at her.

"So he doesn't even know how you feel?"

_Damn her detective skills!_ "Maybe."

"Well I hope you don't keep it all inside, you should just tell him, that would be best or else its just gonna make it really hard for you to concentrate on anything else." she opened her newspaper again.

"You don't care that its a boy?"

"Why would you think that would matter?" she asked but continued to read the paper.

"We're Catholic and Catholic guys aren't supposed to wanna fuck other boys!"

"Wait, how old is this boy?" she asked suddenly looking at me worried.

"A year younger then me."

"Oh well then go for it." she took a sip from her mug "I don't see how it could be a sin to wanna be with the one you love and anyway its not like your father was the greatest Catholic in the world." she smiled at me. _Wow that was actually encouraging.  
_

I left the room thinking: _And you never would have thought in the end how amazing it feels just to live again it's a feeling that you cannot miss. Its burning a hole. Does it do this to everyone that feels it? I always heard that you'll never find it, if you're looking for it won't come your way, yeah that must be true then. _

_

* * *

I should get Matt a Christmas present, what should I get him though? _I looked around in a video game store at the mall. _I don't even really know what sort of games he likes. Well do I remember anything he said about a game or maybe something else? _I thought for a few seconds before a poster caught my eye. _Hey that's that Death Note Movie Matt said he wanted. Perfect! _I walked over to the guy behind the counter. "When does that come out?" I asked pointing at the poster.

"Umm lessee... _like_ tomorrow."

"Can you_ like_ hold one for me?" I secretly mocked the guy but he didn't seem to notice.

"Okay." he took out a list of names having me sign it. He looked back at the list "Oh you're lucky I just noticed you got the very last one."

"_Like_ thanks." I walked out of the store.

* * *

A/N: So do you guys want a few different lemons from All I Want Is You or the same ones? I'll definitely do like three the same but I'm willing to different ones too if you want so... yeah. Speaking of that did you guys like my little lime in the beginning? Well technically lemon I guess, but whateves. Review thank you please? Tell me about your opinion on the lemon thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used.


	8. Smile

_Damn I'm so fucking tired. _I dropped my bag next to my bed sitting down. _So he isn't here yet. _I took a deep breath of relief._ I wonder if he'll say anything about that kiss, will he even remember? _I got up from my bed and stood over his, looking at it with deep intensity. _I wonder- would his bed still smell like him?.. Fuck that's creepy, but I really want to know! _I crawled on his bed smelling a sweet mix of electronics and junk food. I laid down and slowly I started to drown in the wonderful scent.

* * *

That is until I heard "Hey, Mello wake up."and felt a soft shake.

I felt my eyes slowly break open, seeing Matt's wide eyed stare. My body jolted up. I felt my hand hit something but I didn't let it bother me while I finished stretching. I finally opened my eyes looking for the one that had woke me up. "Huh...Matt?" I took a quick glance around the room. "The fuck are you?" I yawned.

I heard a soft "Down here." looking I saw Matt sprawled out on the floor.

"What are you doing down there?" I asked.

"I-I...y-you...You hit me you a-hole!" Matt yelled.

"Oh sorry." Noticing I was on Matt's bed I asked "Why am I on your bed?"

"That's a good question." he said sounding sarcastic.

"Oh yeah!" I remembered wanting to know what Matt's bed was like. So I quickly thought up a half truth. "I passed out."

"Passed out? What happened?" he asked looking nervous.

"No I'm okay, I just woke up really early. Why are you still on the ground, Matt?" I changed the subject.

"Oh I guess I am."

He started to get up but I said "Here I'll help you up." I stood up over him with my hand out. He wrapped a hand around mine "Damn your hands are fuckin' cold!" I blurted but immediately felt bad as his eyes dimmed a little.

"Yeah I'm sorry."

"Well I guess its back to the books! We have a lot of tests coming up." I changed the subject again. "Hey would you help me study?"

"What? Me?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, you may not be a higher rank then me" I smirked "but what I've seen of your grades you gotta be in the top thirty, and in return I'll help you study."

"Um...okay."

* * *

After a short study session Matt was just a yawning mess. I looked at the clock. _Oh, its seven no wonder he is so tired. _"Alright what time is it?" he looked "7:22, I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed!" he huffed, while closing a book.

"Yeah actually that sounds like a good idea. I think I'll take one too."

"One what?" he asked.

"A shower." I slowly said each syllable. _I'm not sure if this is a good idea but maybe I'll see Matt--!  


* * *

Being in the shower room with Matt has turned me into a babbling idiot! __I don't even know what I'm saying!_ "-and it turned out to be some sort of rash. So on the lighter side you get anything good for Christmas?"

"Oh um..." he started after a short pause "my sister bought me a cell phone."

"You never told me you have a sister."

"Yeah I have!" he defended. "I know I told you about Cole!"

"Oh so _Cole_ is your sister. You never told me that!" _It must have been that girl with the huge boobs, and I thought this Cole might be his boyfriend or something. _I internally bitched myself for being so stupid. "Do you listen to yourself at all when you talk?"

"I drift in and out." he stated unamused. I turned around slapping his back while letting a burst of laughter out. "Ow don't hit me!" he whined.

"You're funny Matt. I wanna see your phone later, okay?"

"Sure." he turned around; looking at me like he was in deep thought my whole body shivered from his stare.

_He's been looking at me a long time. _I finally asked "Matt are you okay?"

"Oh I uh..." his eyes went wide and he looked away "I just remembered I bought you a Christmas present."

"Wow, a birthday _and_ Christmas present... I actually got you something too."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I guess I have to get you a birthday present too...When is that?" I asked truly curious.

"M-my birthday is February first."

"Hmm it suits you."

"W-what do you mean?"

"February, it reminds me off your hair."

"It does?" he turned around completely from me; so I did the same. After a few seconds he abruptly got up and scurried to the shower stall. I got up shrugging and removing my very last clothing item. Soon after I entered the stall I heard a smack coming from outside so opening the door a crack I saw Matt's bare ass and all of its glory. _Holy fucking shit. _My eyes went wide and I closed the door turning the hot water on.

* * *

Matt jumped on his bed taking a satisfied sigh while his bones popped. I grabbed the box from the top of my bag, handing it to Matt. "Here." I held the box out to him.

"Oh here let me get you your gift." he dug through his bag to hand me a small box. We exchanged gifts, but I watched Matt's face intently as he opened his box. His face lit up "Death Note! How did you get this? It was sold out everywhere!"

"I'm lucky I guess." I opened the box seeing a very similar rosary to the one I had lost. "This rosary is just like the other one." I sat down next to him not to sure how to thank him, so I slowly tangled my arms around him. "Thank you Matt." I suddenly realized how "Un-Mello" I was being so I pushed him away and snapped "If you tell anyone about that I'll kick your ass!"

"S-seriously Mello, h-how many pe-ople do you think I-I know?"

"Not many." I looked at the contact list in his phone that I had slid out of his pocket, seeing only three numbers total.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Here, I put my cell number in it." I smiled at him.

* * *

_How could this happen! _I looked angrily back and forth at the pieces of paper I had been given from Mr. Watari. _Me and this third student, our scores are so close! Usually there is a pretty good break in between us. _"What are you doing?" heard a meek voice ask, looking I saw Matt giving me a curios look "Whats wrong?" his face scrunched up with concern.

"Me and the third student, our scores are really close." I looked back to the papers.

"I'm sorry." he looked away from me.

"Why are you apologizing? Its not your fault. I need to study three times harder! Matt, get the text books! I am not going down a single spot. No matter what I have to do, I'll be number one!"

"You want to be number one that bad?" he asked.

"Yes! Whoever _Mail Jeevas_ is, he is going down!"

He cringed slightly, but quickly recovered "All right I'll help you in anyway I can and as much as I can, Mello." he looked at me with encouraging eyes.

"Thanks Matt, you're a good friend." Matt's lips slowly curved into something that I hadn't seen since before we met. A smile.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Review again thank you, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Liliy Allen.


	9. I'm A Fake

_This is the worst event in the history of human events. What Mr. Watari said is still ringing in my ears._

* * *

_**"You've really out done yourself this time improving like that and then helping Mail improve. Even if it was only on a couple of tests." Mr. Watari nodded.**_

_**"Wait what?" my eyes widened.**_

_**"Your roommate, Mail he is doing very well this year too."**_

_**"You- you mean Matt, right?" I asked. He is just having an old person moment-- I hope.**_

_**"Oh right he likes to go by his middle name." he nodded.**_

_**"S-so Matt h-he is the third student?"**_

_**"Why yes of course, that's one of the reasons I chose him to be your roommate. He never told you this?"**_

_**"I- Yes- I need to go!" I ran off.  


* * *

**Now here I am __waiting for Matt to get out of class. _"Hey, Mello!" _Speak of the devil. _I looked at him feeling that my face was hard as stone, his face slowly melted "Whats wrong?"

"You and I need a to have a serious talk, Matt." I snapped. I got up from my spot against the wall and walked inside our room, Matt fidgeted but followed behind me. I turned on my heel once we were inside I slammed the door shut. "You'll never guess what I found out today."

"What?" he squeaked.

"It turns out that you are the third student." I growled.

His is eyes widened and his mouth opened but he didn't say anything for a minute "How did-Who told you?"

"Mr. Watari. When I was asking him about my grades he said that he was glad to see Mail improving and thanked me for it. When I asked him what he meant he told me you are Mail Jeevas." I closed my eyes trying to calm down "Now what I want to ask you is," I opened my eyes again and growled "have you been messing up your grades on purpose?!" I meant for it to be a simple and calm question but it came out angry, probably subconsciously trying to mask how hurt I felt he didn't trust me to tell.

"What, no! I did my best on those test!" he answered quickly.

"Bull shit! You can't improve like that and then just go back to normal!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." he tried brushing me off.

"I thought you were my friend!"

"I-I am your"

"Then why didn't you tell me that you are the third student?!" I interrupted knowing what he was gonna say.

"Because I knew you would act like this." he averted his eyes.

"Like what? Like I've been betrayed by my best friend!" he took a step back from me his face going a little red "You know what, I just can't even comprehend this. Just leave me alone for awhile." I turned for my leave.

"Wait Mello I-" I glared at his protest before exiting.

I stood out the door for a few minutes hoping Matt would run out to catch me, but after several minutes I decided to leave.

* * *

Fight Day 2

I decided to spend the night in the nurses office saying I had an awful stomach cramp. I thought about going in our room for lunch but couldn't work up the nerve. I knew I had completely over reacted, but it--- hurt me to think he might be going "easy" on me. All I wanted now was to say that I was sorry but I couldn't even face him.

* * *

Fight Day 3

I worked up the courage to go back in our room but not to actually say anything; although, I did say "Bye." to him a few times. Maybe its because I think he might be trying to switch roommates with someone; if he did I wouldn't blame him. I'm pretty awful. I suspect the whole switching roommates thing because he hasn't been able to give me eye contact and in his sleep he muttered "I'm sorry. Ngh I'll leave you alo-ugh." I don't know what that means exactly, but its gotta be something like that.

* * *

Fight Day 5

I don't think I've been able to think about anything but Matt. He has me really worried. The past two days when I woke up in the morning his eyes were wide open and he was staring at the ceiling and how he moves is like he is in slow motion. It reminds me of that song "I Won't Ever Be Happy Again" by Bright Eyes.

**Well morning came and it dressed the sky  
in a lovely, yellow gown.  
Now the shops they are all opening  
in that narrow hallway of downtown.  
Filled with people who are shopping for  
their lovers and their friends,  
so they won't ever be lonely again.  
Well a forest fenced  
becomes backyards where songs are born from sound.  
And an Apple fell  
and it taught us all we are chained here to the ground.  
So, here we go, but there ain't no escape.  
These streets are just dead ends.  
So I won't ever be happy again.  
Now it seems that you too see a  
painful blue when you stare into the sky.  
You could never understand  
the motions of a hand waving goodbye.  
But as the story goes, or it is often told,  
a new day will arise and  
all the dance halls will be full  
of skeletons that are coming back to life.  
And on a grassy hill the  
Lion will lay down with the Lamb  
and I won't ever be lonely again.  
But until that time I think I  
had better find some disbelief to suspend,  
because I don't want to feel like this again.**

I hope he won't be lonely or isn't now. I looked over at him laying on his bed with some head phones. Suddenly he reached his hand in his dresser for a bag of candy. This bag of candy had me worried. It was all I'd seen him eat since we fought. Matt never ate much before but I'd still see him eat junk from time-to-time through out out the day. He wouldn't even suck on it he would just crack through the whole thing a few bites. It worried me every time I saw him he looked about ready to puke and/or collapse.

* * *

Fight Day 6

_Okay okay! Today I am going to apologize no matter what! I have to, I feel awful. _I turned the corner to our room. _Hey there he is! _I saw Matt standing perfectly still. I was just about to tap him on the shoulder when he collapsed to the ground with a groan. "I'm sorry Mello, I let you down." but as he said that he wasn't looking at me; he seemed to be a thousand miles away. He closed his eyes whispering "I'm a fake."

My eyes widened "Matt!" I bent down, shaking him as hard as I could. _Oh shit don't die! _I picked him up in my arms and carried him to our room. Luckily he fell just a few feet away from our room. I placed him very gently on his bed. "Matt!" I leaned over him to see a very slow rhythm of breathing. "I'm sorry." I leaned into his cool lips; very gently kissing him.

* * *

A/N: Oh I wonder whats gonna happen. XD Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: Idon't own Death Note, The Used or Bright Eyes.


	10. 3 Small Words

Evey few minutes Matt would gasp at a low growl then grab his stomach before rolling around for a new sleeping position. "Ngh." his cheeks were tinted a pale pink right under his eyes. _Maybe I should take off his goggles they probably aren't very comfortable._ I carefully tugged them off seeing his eyes were slightly open. "Matt are you awake?" he closed his eyes for a long minute then he sprang up suddenly, but gasped and grabbed at his stomach letting a groan out. "Here drink this." I lifted a bottle of juice to him, that I had decided to get for him when he muttered something about being thirsty. He turned his head from me. "Matt you need to drink and eat something!"

"Ngh na-no." he laid back down curling up.

I grabbed his jaw tightly, forcing his mouth open and pouring it down. He coughed and choked making most of it and up on his shirt and the bed. _Why is he making things so difficult? I want to help him. He is gonna get sick from malnourishment. _He closed his eyes tightly while scrunching his face up. He curled up and rolled over to face completely away from me. I picked up the chocolate bar that I had left on his dresser "Matt eat this."

"N-no, I'm n-not hungry."

"Yes you are! When you were asleep your stomach was growling and you were whimpering from it." I gripped his face again while pressing it to his lips until it went inside.

Finally he bit a piece off, but turned coughing it up "Why are you doing this, Mello?" he asked panting.

"I-Its because..." _I love you._ "Dammit Matt!" I shouted. "Why are you doing _this_ to me?"

He turned his face to look in my direction although he wasn't looking me in the eyes for some reason. "What did I do?" he asked innocently.

"What did you do?! You're trying to kill yourself!"

"No I'm not." he furrowed his brow. "Even if I was its not like you would care."

My heart stopped dead. _How could he think that?_ "What happened?" I asked making sure I sounded how I felt.

"When I'm depressed I-I don't eat."

"Why were you upset?"

"I...be-because...It doesn't matter!" he buried his face in a pillow.

_All right Mello this is it! Just say exactly what you are thinking._ "Matt, I'm-I'm not good at talking about how I feel but I really want to know, whats wrong?" I sat down on the bed and gently put a hand on his shaking shoulder. "Please Matt." I said.

"You...You're mad at me." he cringed tighter into the pillow.

_This is all my fault and my stupid overreacting._ "Matt, I was never mad at you. I'm sorry I made you think that, but how could you do that to yourself, even if I was mad?"

He sprang up eyes open wide "Because I'm in love with you!" he shouted, but then smacked his hand over his mouth. My eyes widened as the words traveled through my brain.

_Wow I wasn't expecting that. _I felt my heart beat incredibly fast as I wrapped my arms around him. "If that's true, don't ever do that again!" I could still hear him whimpering so I pulled away figuring I needed to explain. "Well I said before I'm not very good at saying how I feel but you are very important to me...I-I'm in love with you too!" I slowly started for his face, placing my lips on his. His lips were cool and I could tell he was surprised. I slowly licked his bottom lip, but pulled away when he didn't do anything. "Matt?"

"I-its just I can't believe this!"

"What?"

"Is this real? I mean are you...you are really in love with me?"

"Of course, I wouldn't lie about that. Are you in love with me?" I asked feeling like I was about to barf.

"Ye-s." he answered. So I leaned in close again. "Wait!" he stopped me "I don't...I've never kissed someone before." he blushed.

I smirked. _I knew it!_ "C'mere I'll show you." I put one hand on either side of his face. "Open your mouth." he parted his lips just a little bit. I instantly slipped my tongue in between. He tasted like candy and I just wanted more of it, but after just a few seconds I pulled away leaving Matt panting. He took a deep breath while leaning in for another kiss, but I held him back. "Matt not that I don't love your taste but, you should eat something." he put a hand on his stomach "Here." I held the chocolate bar to him. He took it and slowly started to nip at it while tears started down his face. "Matt why are you crying? Do you want something else?" I stood up ready to run down the hall, but his hand wrapped around my wrist before I could get anywhere.

"No don't leave me, that's not why I'm crying."

"Then why?"

"I should of told you I was third!"

"No. I've thought about it and I don't think I gave you a choice. But thinking back on it I should have seen it, every time I said your name you would flinch. I'm so sorry, Matt." I put my hands on his face and kissed the tears from his eyes. I pulled away from him. He opened his eyes to reveal bright green eyes. "Matt your eyes are so green!"

"What are you talking about? My eyes are gray."

"No look!" I grabbed a mirror from my dresser.

"Wow they look just like my sister's." he put fingers around his eyes pulling them to get a better look. "Heh I guess you have magic kisses."

"Hey Matt what if I told you that wasn't your first kiss?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well um it turns out you and I are from the same town, small world right? Well I saw you in the park and freaked out so I climbed a tree but I saw you eating that ice cream cone, so fucking cute! To make a long story short I followed you to your house, I just wanted to see you but when you were awake I couldn't help myself! I kissed you. Are you mad?" I rushed through my explanation.

He took a long pause. "No, that kiss helped me figure out my feelings for you. I'm so thankful it happened. I...I love you Mello."

I smiled at him "I love you too, Matt." those three small words were the ones I'd wanted to hear for so long and wanted to say.

* * *

Matt had me make several trips to the vending machine, change his bed sheets, and make out with him! But it was all worth it when he fell asleep right next to me on the bed. Suddenly starting to gasp, then moan my name in his sleep. "Oh Mello!" he bucked his hips. _Fuck that sounds good!_ "Mel-Mello! Ugh yeah!" I crawled on top of him resting my knee in between his legs and up against his groin grinding it against him. "Oh yes! Mello!" I smashed my lips to his. He pulled away gasping "Mello!" before lowering his hips and I could feel something wet on my thigh. He opened his eyes still gasping.

"Hmm I like knowing you can cum just thinking about me and with a kiss." I maneuvered myself next to him. "You've been moaning my name for ten minutes, any longer I'd probably would have had to start jerking off."

"So yesterday was real!" he smiled. "Are we boyfriends?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Everything is gonna be smooth sailing now right?"

* * *

A/N: Review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Josie and the Pussycats.


	11. Pressure

_Matt was exactly the type of boy friend I expected... Perfect. Now I don't mean in the "he can do anything and everything" way but in the exact opposite way. I love having to teach him all that stuff. Even though I myself wasn't that experienced (don't get me wrong I've made out with my share of people but that's defiantly it! Everything else I learned from the internet.) The first time he hugged me I thought I was gonna die! It was the day after he'd gotten better from his little eating thing. I walked in the room for lunch and there he was running right up to me near tears saying that he had missed me so much in the past few hours, then just pressing himself all up against me really awkwardly. It was really amazing to me, no one had ever missed me before and I loved him for it. There was one thing that I was very curious about. Something he hadn't told me about at all, and I was going crazy for the answer!_

"Matt can I ask you something?" he froze a little so I continued "How come you don't go by Mail?" he closed his eyes tight at the use of Mail "Is it that bad? You don't have to tell me." he paused opening his eyes and looking at me with the saddest expression "Matt?"

"I'll tell you Mello." he closed his eyes again taking a deep breath before opening them again. "I was named after my mother but no one ever called me M- that unless I was in trouble, but when I was seven she died. Then that was the only thing my father would call me."

"Why?" I asked.

"He is mad at me," tears slid out of the corners of his eyes "for killing her."

* * *

**_It was a bright sunny August day. I was walking with my whole family to the swimming pool. Holding my mother's hand tightly and looking up at her for the last time. She had long red-brown hair, bright green eyes and was wearing a white dress. She looked down at me smiling. "Don't be nervous Matt." she moved the goggles from around my neck to the top of my head._**

**_"I'm not mom." _**

**_"Are you sure? You've been holding my hand this entire time." _**

**_"No I haven't!" I ran off embarrassed._**

**_"No, Matt stay out of the street!" Several things happened at once. I heard something screech and felt myself being pushed. I slammed into the gutter and pain shot through my right arm. Then I heard a shriek. I turned my head to see my father and sister's horrified faces. I looked to the ground to see a bloody mangled body and a car driving away at top speed.  
_**

**_"M-mommy?" I tried to crawl over to her but my right arm wouldn't move I looked to see it bent in the wrong place.

* * *

_**By the end of his story Matt was crying hysterically. _How could he think that was his fault? _"Matt that wasn't your fault."

Matt's eyes opened wide "What?"

"I said its not your fault. It was the bastard who hit her, it was his fault."

"Do you mean that? You don't hate me and want me to go away?" _HOW COULD HE THINK THAT!? He could really be a sociopath like me and I'd love. _

"Dearest, your the nearest to my heart. Please don't ever say we'll part." I pulled him toward me slowly putting my arms around him as he cried.

* * *

_Today is Matt's birthday and I being the wonderful boyfriend that I am have decided to-- do him a "favor". _"Are you ready for your surprise Matti?" he nodded his head "Sit down." I told him and he sat on the bed grinning "Close your eyes." he closed them still grinning.

I slowly bent down to my knees feeling my heart start to beat out of my chest. I slowly placed my fingers to unbutton his pants. I watched him closely seeing his grin lessen and I felt him freeze. I cautiously moved to his zipper, pulling it down his eyes shot open. "What are you doing?" he gasped.

"This is your surprise." I said while reaching in to his underwear and pulling out his slightly hard length. I surprised myself by licking it, but he surprised me by getting completely hard.

"Oh Mello!" his legs tensed and he dug his fingers into my hair. So I gave him another lick. "Uh fuck!" I quickly put the tip into my mouth "S-stop! This isn't..." I heard him gasp. I looked at him. _I thought I was doing good!_ I thought nervously. "I want to-together!" he huffed out, face turning red.

"Are you sure? This is for you." he nodded quickly. I thought for a second. "Lets sixty-nine!" I exclaimed.

"Whats that?"

I smirked. _Fuck I love him! I'm gonna have a shit load of fun corrupting him. _ "Matt you're so cute, I'll show you. Take off your shirt and pants." I ordered him. He obediently got undressed until he was in his underwear. He sat on the bed, watching me. I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes as I stripped. Once I was done I looked at him. He quickly averted his eyes and I knew exactly why. _Knowing Matt he is being very self conscious. _"Matt, you look so fucking good!" I walked toward him taking his hand. "Look how hard you're making me." I pulled his hand to touch my own very hard erection. His eyes widened a little while he blushed, but slowly started to move his hand up and down my length. I was surprised when I let groans slip out but I couldn't help it, it was getting painful. "Okay lets get started on your gift. Lay down."

I pulled my underwear off (surprisingly not embarrassed) I jumped on top of him kissing him roughly. I looped my fingers in his shorts pulling them down and throwing them away. He slowly looked down between us, blushing furiously "Mello whats sixty-nine?" he asked again.

"Jeez your pushy." I teased "Are you getting...swore?" I wrapped my hand around the hard organ giving him a squeeze he sucked in a breath. "Well I am too so what we're gonna do is" I kissed his neck "I'm gonna suck on your dick while you suck on mine." I told him "Is that what you want?" I licked from his chin to his ear lobe.

"Yes!" he gasped.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm nervous."

"It'll be okay." he nodded. I kissed him quickly before flipping around. I looked at Matt's cock about to give him a lick when Matt took my tip into his mouth he sucked on it "Ugh Matt." he slowly slid more into his mouth "Just like that!" I moaned. He slid his lips on and off my erection-- It felt amazing! Then I remembered I needed to do my share, so I slowly lifted my lips to his dick and enveloped him. Matt made a weird sound before pushing his hips up almost choking me. "Calm down Matt." I said around his tip.

He took his mouth off of me to gasp "No don't stop!"

"You don't stop!" I bucked my hips deeper into his mouth making him gag. After I was sure I didn't hurt him with that little move I started to rock my hips to a slow rhythm into his mouth. I dug my nails into his hips from the pleasure he was giving me. I was a little worried about me hurting him, but set it aside when he moaned after a particularly hard scratch.

I removed my mouth from his cock starting to pump him with my right hand and lick at his balls. _Thank you Katie Morgan._ Matt let a long throaty moan loose around me in response. Holy fuck it felt good! The vibration coursed through my entire body. Then he did it again and it was even more powerful then the first.

"Ugh, Matt." I deep throat-ed him again.

"Unh! Mello this feels incredible!" he gave my tip a peck then slowly moved his teeth over my dick. I kissed up his length, I swallowed him then sucked him as tight as I could, tasting a salty substance run down my throat. _Must be pre-cum._ I licked at his slit darting my tongue in and out a little "Unh!" he moaned around me. I felt it in the pit of my stomach, the pressure was overflowing just before I was about to moan for the very last time I felt something surge in the back of my throat. He tasted amazing and knowing I had made Matt cum was really what threw me over the edge and cum the hardest I ever had into his mouth.

* * *

I sat down next to him panting. "Happy birthday, Matt." I kissed him quickly "I love you." I pulled him to me.

Matt kissed me on the chest before panting "I love you too." he paused before asking "Is that sixty-nine?"

"Heh yeah it is." I chuckled.

"I think that's my favorite number." he grinned again.

"Yeah, thanks for sharing your gift. It was really...really incredible." _That doesn't even begin to describe it!_

"Yeah...blows my gift away." I laughed at his innuendo.

* * *

A/N: Review thank you, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Paramore.


	12. Wake Up My Love

_Wow. _I looked at my cell phone's calender for the date. _Our one month anniversary is tomorrow! I just can't explain how-- nice it's been with Matt. And may I just say he goes down like pro now, but I really want to have sex with him. I mean I think I'm ready for it but I'm not sure about Matt. I don't think he even knows how guys do it.

* * *

_"Wake up my love." I whispered into Matt's ear.

"Mello?" Matt questioned slowly opening his eyes "Now I"m up." he smiled.

"Matt lets do something today."

"Anything you want Mello!" he twisted around to grab something out of his dresser. "Here."

"Thanks."_ I guess he remembered. _I un-shelled the chocolate bar "You wanna split it?" I put one end in my mouth suggestively, he quickly bit on the opposite end and broke off the piece.

"So what do you have in mind, Mells?" _For some reason I don't mind him calling me that._

"What movies do you have?" I asked.

"You wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure that's the kind of thing you do on a date, Matt." I placed a hand on either side of his face.

"So today is gonna be a date?!" he asked sounding excited.

"Yeah I was thinking we should since we've technically never had one." I gave him a peck on his lips "So the movies?"

"Oh um well I've got _Crank_, _Tank Girl_, _Cry Baby-_"

"Wait there is a movie called _Crank_? Lets watch it!"

* * *

About half way into the movie their was sex scene and Matt's face went red while he averted his eyes from the whole thing. "You're cute when your face turns all red like that Matt." I kissed his cheek, then slowly kissed my way to his lips. I pushed him onto the bed while I pulled his shirt up. Pulling away from his lips I flicked my tongue onto his exposed nipple.

"Mello!" he gasped running his fingers through my hair. I smirked at his antics. _Jeez he loves his nipples being messed with. _I kissed said nipple while pinching the other "Oh, fuck." he pulled me closer, digging his nails into my head a little.

I pulled his shirt up and over his head. I ran my hand down to his groin, he let mewl loose. "Such a brilliant star you are. Do...Do you...Do you know...Do you know how long I've waited?" he looked up at me with his wide green eyes "Just to find someone like you? And will your love keep burning? Burn a hole right through my heart."

"I love you Mello!" his eyes went so soft. Before to long Matt and I were both naked. He was below me moaning as I gripped his erection."Oh Mello!" I began to rub his length.

"Matt do you wanna take me on?"

"What do you mean?" he nibbled my ear slowly, making my confidence wavering a little. _Fuck he knows what that does to me!_

"Can we...Can we have s-ex."

"How exactly do we...do it?" _I figured he didn't know. _

"I'm gonna put my dick up your ass." I said plainly.

"Do you have to use such vulgarity?" he slightly shook his head.

"You don't seem to mind. Look at that precum." I rubbed my thumb over his weeping slit.

"Oh-okay! Just hurry!" he moaned.

"Matt its gonna take a little while, I-I don't want to hurt you. I love you and don't want you to remember this as something awful." I said honestly.

"How exactly are you gonna get me ready for something like that?" he questioned.

"Hold on a second." I got up to rummage around under my bed for the bottle of lotion I had kept, just in case.

"Whats that?"

"Lotion, it'll make it a little easier for you. Lay down." I lathered it on to three of my fingers. "What ever you do Matt, relax." I told him, he nodded his head. I crushed my lips to his kissing him until I was sure he was relaxed, I pushed the first finger inside of him. He let a small grunt loose but that was about it, so I moved it around a little before adding the second. He widened his eyes while letting a loud gasp out.

"Ugh! Mello." he whimpered.

"Does it hurt?" he nodded his head 'yes' "Okay I'll go slower and relax." I assured. I pushed the fingers in and out at slow pace for him until I was sure he was ready for me to scissor them. Finally I asked "Can I add a third?"

"I-uh-yeah." he stuttered.

When I added the third finger Matt kept his eyes shut, but did let a few gasps loose. Sounding like he was in a little bit of pleasure turned me on bad. "Matt I"m gonna go in now, I can't wait anymore." I took my fingers from him, about to enter him when I realized I should lube myself up. I squirted some lotion on my hand rubbing it up and down my throbbing shaft.

"Wh-what are...you doing." he questioned.

"More lotion." I pulled his hips so he was closer to me "I'm going in now." I pressed at his entrance. Matt's eyes went impossibly wide as I slowly pressed through. _HOLLY FUCKING ASS! He is so fucking tight! _"Matt, take all of me, all of me, yeah!" I stopped half way inside, feeling like I was about ready to cum. "Do you want me to pull out?" I asked making sure he wasn't in to much pain and that he wanted me to continue.

"N-no keep going." I was grateful that he wanted me to keep going because I wasn't sure I could stop anyway.... _But I would if he wanted me to!_

I stopped when I was all the way in "I'm sorry Matt, I sho-should of found your spot first, but its so fucking good!" I gasped out while bracing myself to pull out of him. I put a hand on his shoulder and the other on his hip so I could very slowly pull out. I pushed back in making sure to angle to hit a different spot inside of him.

After just a few thrusts I was rewarded with Matt's groan of "Oh fucking-shit-cock, Mello!" He tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled me down a little.

"Is that your spot? Did I find it?" I asked looking at his trembling form.

"Yes! Oh f-fuck me."

"What was that Matt? You want me to fuck? Your gonna have to say it again." I teased.

"P-please Mel-lo fuck...harder...faster!" He begged me so well I had to obey. So I brought my own hands up to his hair twisting my fingers into his reddish-brown hair. I pulled out and slammed into his lithe body. Once I had a pace going I heard him moaning "Mel-Mello...Mello you-re so big! Oh harder faster, Mello fuck!" _He turns me on, so good!_

But pretty soon I had steady stream of "Matt! Matt, you're so fucking tight!...Ugh Matt!" as well. I leaned forward biting on to his neck so I could keep myself a little bit quiet.

I also found an awesome release when I pulled his hair, how Matt would groan was just perfect. "Mello please, fucking touch me!" he begged again absolutely perfect. I started by going for the nipples (Which I learned was always a good place to start with him.) I pushed the nubs in making him gasp "Uh Mello yes! Touch me more!" and he was drooling! _Just like in my dream! _It made me want to kiss him badly, so I did. Leaning forward I kissed him as hard as I could muster. With my right hand I wrapped it around his weeping cock and as slowly as I could pumped him. _This will drive him fucking insane... hopefully before me. _"Mello I'm gonna cu-m!" just as soon as that left his lips I felt something start to drip on my hand and he shrieked "Mello I'm cumming!" while his cum spilled on my hand and chest, his too.

Somehow he got even tighter around me "Fucking Matt! So tight!" I groaned feeling waves wash through me as I came deep inside of him making me loose my balance and fall on top of him.

But Matt being so perfect wrapped his arms around me panting "Mello that was so awesome! How did you know all that?"

"I looked it up on the internet." I picked myself up, grabbing my cock I pulled out of him. I noticed that my cum was just spilling out of him and Matt mewled at my leaving him. _Fuck, I hadn't realized so much left me. _

"Then this was your first time too?" he asked sounding happy.

"Well, yeah." I laid down next to him "I don't go around banging everybody."

"Its just it was so good, I thought-" I interrupted him by giving him a quick kiss.

"I love you, Matt."

"I love you too. Happy Valentines day." he beamed.

_ITS FUCKING VALENTINES DAY!? _"Yeah, Happy Valentines day and anniversary." I smiled.

"Yeah Happy anniversary." he smiled cuddling up to me. _I can't believe I forgot it was Valentines day too.

* * *

_A/N: I was excited to write this one. So review thank you, please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or George Harrison.


	13. Its Not a Fashion Statement

Chapter 13: Its Not a Fashion Statement its a Death Wish

* * *

Immediately after our conversation Matt had fallen asleep. I watched him the whole time. Aside from when I got up for a minor second to grab my rosary; for some reason I felt weird without it. When I got back I looked at every detail of his face; it was still slightly pink and every so often he whimpered from rolling on to his ass so I decided to keep him in place by wrapping him tight in my arms. After what seemed like only a few minutes but in reality was a few hours Matt woke up gasping "Me-Mello my ass hurts."

_He must not remember. _"I'm sorry." I brought him even closer to me.

"Wh-" he paused then buried his face in my chest "Its o-okay."

"I should have been gentler with you since it was your first time. Its my fault you are in pain I couldn't stop myself from doing you so rough."

"But I asked you to do that. I really enjoyed the whole thing honestly, even when you bit me or pulled my hair, all that stuff." he assured.

"I'm sorry about that, I'm such a sadist." I looked away. _He probably really hates me for talking him into having sex. _

He moved so he was slightly on top of me. "Then I guess I'm a masochist. I enjoyed all of it pain and all."

_What did he say? Did he admit he was a masochist? _I looked at him "Y-you don't regret it?"

"N-o! Of course not! You don't, right?"

"No. Its a good thing we don't have school tomorrow, I'm not sure how long it will be 'till you can sit down." I tried to lighten the situation.

"I'll be fine! You don't need to worry about me." he tried to brush my concern off.

But it didn't work. "Yes I do. You are very important to me." I rolled over a little so I could get my grip around him tighter. He slowly looked down between our chests. _He must see it. _"I didn't wear it during." he looked up at me with his round eyes.

"Why do you always wear one of these Mello?" he placed it in his hands.

"Well it was a death wish."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my father he was in the mafia."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. Right before he died he gave me his rosary and said 'Promise me that when I'm gone you'll kill my enemies.'" _In fact I think I'm glad I lost it. Since I've gotten the one from Matt I haven't felt any desire to kill anyone or avenge... or guilty from not doing any of those things in my life yet._

"Are you gonna?" he asked.

"For a long time I wanted to avenge him with every breath I took. But now it feels like I'm coming back from the dead, I'm taking back the life he stole by asking such an impossible thing of me, I'm not sure if I did face his enemies I would be able to kill them." _Because I don't wanna part with you Matt... I'd only kill for you now.  
_

"If you do someday find the need to carry out that request of his, when you go, I will be with you."

"Matt I'm trying to protect you from that kind of thing! The mafia isn't full of the most excepting people ya' know. They are all monsters." _Even me._

"I don't care. If you decide that's what you want then I'll be with you until the end, even if I die as long as it was for you I wouldn't care at all." his last sentence made my heart stop cold.

"Don't say stuff like that Matt, your making me sad, like that's gonna happen."

"I just want to let you know that's what I think."

"Yeah I guess its the same with me, if you died I'd want to follow after you."

His face went heartsick. "You're right that does make you sad, when you hear that kind of thing from someone you love." he shifted around on the bed, so I tried to grip him better "But I'm serious if that's what you decide, don't leave me behind." his eyes went really glassy.

"Matt." I said, kissing him on the forehead.

"Mello I love you."

"I love you too, Matt. I'll never leave you."

* * *

A/N: Yeah yeah I know short chapter, right? Well review and I'll update real soon! So review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or My Chemical Romance.


	14. Shut Up and Sleep With Me

_Today was not going to be a fun day for Matt... I had had the dirtiest wet dream of my life last night and more then anything I wanted to recreate it myself. Although I did wake up before the end I'm sure I can improvise. _I smirked to myself as Matt got dressed. "Mello if don't start to get ready for school soon we're gonna be late." Matt reminded me.

I leaned back a little on the bed. "But I have such a nice view right here. How can anyone expect me to leave?"

Matt looked at me "C'mon get your ass up!" I jumped up so I was standing right next to him.

I used the full force of my two and a half inches on him. "What was that?" I pulled his shoulder. Looking him up and down quickly. _Fully clothed_. _Perfect._ I thought smirking.

"What are you thinking Mello?" he asked turning his head slightly.

I pushed him on to the bed. "Be nice and let me feel you up a little. Then I'll get ready for school." I crawled on top of him. Taking both of his hands in one of mine; I hand cuffed him to the bed in the waiting cuffs. Matt looked at me unsurprised. _I have done this a few times before, but I've only ever made out with him when he was wearing these cuffs... if only he knew what I had in store for him this time. _I laughed in my head.

I pushed his shirt up. Starting as I high up as I could, I started to kiss my way down to his hips. Then going up for his lips but only for a second before going down to his nipple. Biting at the sensitive skin right next to it. "Ngh Mello! No I don't want to go to school hard!" he moaned. I let up to see a bright red mark.

_If only he knew. _"You wont." I assured, unbuttoning his pants and snaking my hand down inside of them. Making contact with his member I rubbed it a few times, getting it just hard enough to make him uncomfortable. I took my hand out of his pants looking at the small bulge they contained. "Hmmm." I smirked getting up from him heading to the bathroom.

Quickly getting changed so I would have enough time to do everything I planned. I stepped out of the bathroom hearing a gasp from Matt "Mello what are you doing!?"

"I'm getting ready for school." I said nonchalantly.

"N-no you're not. You're going to fix this and then we are both going to school."

"School is not on the agenda for you Matti."

"What?" his eyes went wide. "You can't leave me like this!" he pulled at the cuffs.

"Oh right." I grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and spread it over his lower half. "Their you go just in case someone comes to check on you." I gave him cocky smile.

"You know that's not what meant." he growled.

"I'll be back in a few hours Matt." I assured.

"B-but I'm horny." he whimpered.

_Just perfect. _"I know. I'll be back." I laughed leaving.

"MELLO GET BACK HERE AND-!" I shut the door on his yelling. _Wow these rooms are like sound proof. I can't even hear Matt yelling. _

I walked to Matt's first class quickly so I'd have enough time. "Mello? What are you doing here?" Yagami questioned.

"I just came to tell you Matt is feeling sick and can't make it to class today."

"Oh, maybe he should go to the nurse?"

"Nah he says he thinks he'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Well what about-" the bell rang when he was about to no doubt let a flood of questions out.

"Oh I better get to class." I said leaving.

* * *

I've been so excited to find out what Matt has been up to all day! I wonder if hes managed to cum or get rid of his hard or maybe stay the same. Every time one of those thoughts popped into my head I had to use all the force in my being not to get hard. I did drool a few times though, because every one of those scenarios played into my plan. So once the bell rang I sprinted back to our room and was greeted by a blushing Matt. "So how has your day been?" I asked a little mockingly.

"Mellooo." Matt whined.

"Good?" I walked over to where he was on the bed. Pulling back the blanket I saw his bulge just a little bit bigger then I remembered. "Yup good." I said.

"Mello please!" he begged.

"All right I'll throw you a bone." I reached to his pants unzipping them then pulling his junk out. I left his cock for a few minutes to let the air hit it and to take off my vest.

Looking back at his erection for several minutes until Matt gasped bringing me back to reality. "Mello!" he closed his legs tight while curling his toes.

"Okay okay." I leaned into his dick giving him a teasing lick. I grabbed on to his hard length tightly with one hand while closing my mouth around it I sucked on him and pushed my mouth up and down his cock.

"Oh-ah God Mello!" his head fell back and he let a stream of all sorts of beautiful noises loose. I pulled my mouth off of him to lick at his cock more. I smirked. _All right its time to end this part. _But I couldn't help but deep throat him a few more times before finally letting him slide out of my mouth. I got up from him to give him a long deep kiss. Pushing my tongue inside of his mouth then his made it inside of my mouth. I pulled back my tongue to focus on his. Soon I felt the need for air so I let up. "Unh Mello" Matt's head fell back limp. "finish please."

Just as I was about to tell him my plan for what was going to happen the bell for the end of lunch rang. "Oh no Matt looks like our time is up." I smirked putting my vest back on.

"What!? NO!" he bucked his hips and bounced around on the bed.

"Huff you'll never get what you want with that attitude." I shook my head while leaving again. _This is just going to be way to much fun.

* * *

_After another two and half hours, school was at it's close. The bell rang and everyone shuffled to their room. As for me, I once again ran back to my room quickly. Once outside the door I gave myself a few seconds to get composed before rushing in. I saw Matt laying motionless with his erection still out for me to see. It was rock hard and weeping with precum. "Oh Matt, did you miss me?" I asked coyly.

"Yes." he breathed.

"Aww I'll put an end to your suffering soon." I grabbed his pants at the hips ripping them off with his boxers. Matt let a shriek loose when the underwear rubbed over his arousal. "Oh sorry." I said "Let me make it better." I kissed the head of his dick.

"Oh ngh! Mello." he huffed. I pushed his shirt up until it was tangled around the cuffs.

He was finally naked and I was still clothed so I asked "Do you wanna see me undress?" I knew it would turn him on more so I asked just in case it was to much for him. Surprisingly he nodded "yes" to seeing me. "All right." I took my vest off again slowly unzipping it, then letting it slide off my shoulders. I kicked off my boots and now I was in just my pants. Knowing I should go even slower now I pulled loose the laces and slid them down to my ankles while slowly putting three fingers into my mouth. Now that I was finally here; so close to fucking him I felt a little bad for making him wait like that. "You know I love you right?" I shoved two of the slick fingers inside of his ass.

He gasped then said "Yeah!" he looked at me knowingly "We sleep i-in the same bed Mel-lo... I know you were dr-eaming s-something like this." he bucked down on to my fingers "Hurry!"

_Perfect. _"Hmm maybe I'll just skip your preparation."

"Yes! Just go in!" I thrust my fingers in anyway to hit his prostate. "AH! Stop teasing!"

"I couldn't help it." I smirked. I spit on my hand then rubbed it on my erection while doing so I got an idea "But lets try a new position." I flipped him over "Lets try doggy style... Do you know that one Matt?"

"Yes I do." he said annoyed. _I felt I should ask he didn't even know what the T-square position was. _I pulled his hips up so his entrance was in line with cock. I pressed at the tight hole slowly pushing in. "Ngh oh!" I made it all the way inside, but just as soon as I was in I pulled out far so only the tip was in. Then roughly I pushed in hitting his spot. He screamed "MELLO! Fuck!" then bucked back on to me. Soon we had a violent pace going and I knew all of that waiting was worth it when I dug my nails in his hips and he screamed "Harder! Faster! Please!"

"Ugh Matt oh shit your so tight!" It was true I always felt like I was being suffocated by him but in a good way if that makes any sense. I pushed as deep as I could inside of him to grind against his nerves. "Fuck Matt!"

"Ow Mello!" he lost his balance and his arms fell beneath him. "Oh God yes! I'm cumming!" he tightened unbelievably around me. I stopped my thrusting soon after he said that letting him slide off of me just a little. He panted out "Ugh sorry Mello did I cum to early?"

"No I'm fucking close!" I thrust back into his welcoming tightness just a few more times before "Ah! Matt!" and the waves coursed through my body as came inside of him.

I got Matt un-cuffed and laid down next to him. Matt asked "Was it... as good as your dream?"

"No..." his eyes went glassy "It was way better. Now shut up and sleep with me." I hugged him to me.

* * *

We had gotten back into a our routine the next day. So I walked Matt to his class "Alright I'll meet you in our room for lunch." I said.

"Yeah I know." he said sadly. I glanced around for a second before pushing him against the wall barely giving him time to register what was happening before kissing briskly.

"I'll see you soon, kay?" I smiled at his amazed face.

"Your treating me like a kid on the first day of school."

"If the big kids try to beat you up, curl up in a ball and eventually they will tire themselves out, okay?"

"Shut-up." I left laughing. _I guess I shouldn't joke like that. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him.

* * *

_A/N: New lemons for you! Oh! and kittencub some of your comment was deleted. Review thank you please?

Disclaimer I don't own Death Note or Sin With Sebastian.


	15. Something Vague

_I don't know why but since I left Matt I've had a vague feeling of something bad. Especially when I was called to office. _"Whats going on Mr. Watari?"

"Well Mello I want you to show these two boys around the school. They may be future students and I want them to see the school." he pointed at two boys sitting in chairs.

They turned around to look at me with mocking expressions. _The fuck is their deal?_ They both had shaggy brown hair and were maybe about my height and one had the creepiest looking eye; it was dark blue with a brown streak through it. I glared at them "Okay."

We took a few steps out of the office when one said "Can we get through this tour really fast? I wanna leave."

I looked at the taller one which had asked "We'll see. I don't really want to do this either." I narrowed my eyes. _What's with them? They might be going here... And how dare they fucking rush me. I should go slow anyway.  


* * *

_"So that's about it." I ended the tour in the art hallway.

"That shit is so gay." one said pointing at a picture of the statue of David.

The second punched his arm laughing "Yeah just like that ki-" he stopped what he was saying because they were both laughing hysterically. _I will never understand the comedy of guys the same age as me. _I felt my face fall to aggravated. _Anyway how is that statue gay? _

"So will guys be leaving now?" I asked in a way that said "Please let the answer be fucking 'yes'!"

"Yeah we should get back to Yotsuba." the older looking one said "Gotta tell Higuchi we wont be switching schools after all." _Thank the Lord! I don't know if I'd be able to stand them after this. _They turned immediately to leave. _I hope I don't have to see those assholes again.

* * *

Finally its lunch! I can spend some much needed time with my Matt. _I walked into our empty room. _Hmm I guess he isn't here yet. _So I of course waited for him, but the entire lunch passed without so much as text! _This has never happened before! _I thought nervously. _Maybe I should go to one of his classes to see him... maybe its nothing and I'm just making a big deal about it. He'll tell me what happened later... I'm sure!_

And that is the fight that continued inside of my head the rest of school until I over heard someone say "Did you hear about that poor kid that got beat up this morning?"

"Yeah it was that Matt Jeevas kid. Isn't he you roommate Mello?" a girl asked me.

"Wha-what happened to him?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure there was an announcement about it during second period... didn't you hear it?"

"N-no I wasn't in a class."

"Oh uh I'm sorry." she said "I'm sure they'll let you go right now to see him." she tried to reassure me. _God damn! I knew I should have gone to look for him during lunch! _I got up from my desk to storm out of the room but the bell rang so I left anyway it just wasn't as dramatic.

I ran as fast as I could to the nurse's office immediately coming across the meanest and ugliest looking albino in the world. Near. "So why are you here?" he asked twirling that fucking obnoxious hair of his.

"I'm here to see Matt." I huffed out.

Near looked at a clip board very slowly flipping back and forth between a few pages "There is no Matt signed in here maybe you've gotten lost Mello. This is the nurse's office." he said the last sentence very slowly.

I scowled at him screaming "Let me the fuck in there to see him!" while pushed pass him I walked back into a room gasping at what I found "Matt!" his face was all purple, blue and red and scratched all up to hell. "What happened!?"

"Mello calm down." L said. I looked to see L and Yagami both sitting next to him "It looks much worse then it is."

"How can you say that! 'Calm down'!? Matt's been hurt and you tell me to calm the fuck down!" I finally lost it.

"Mello I did not say 'fuck'. But please your temper is just going to upset Matt." I considered what L said calming just a bit.

"L lets leave them alone." Yagami said getting up and leaving with L.

I walked over to Matt. "Matt, are you okay?"

"I th-ink s-so." his voice sounded dry and sore. "But c-an you look a-at my back? Its really s-wore." he bent over.

I noticed a wide red spotted bandage. I put a hand on his shoulder to carefully peal it off "Matt." my eyes went wide as I saw a stitched up and crudely written "FAG" on his back. _Holy fuck. _"This...is all my fault!" _Someone must have seen me kiss him!_

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"F-ag is on your back." I felt like I'd been punched in the gut.

"What?"

"The fucker carved fag on your shoulder blades and your back is all scratched up! I shouldn't have done that in the hallway! If I hadn't you'd be okay!" I put my head on his shoulder while I tried to catch the breath I'd lost.

_Shit he is gonna want to leave me! I don't know what I'll do without him! _"I love you Mello." he said very clear for me to hear.

"Do you...mean it?"

"Of course. If this happened every time you kissed me it would be worth it." I hugged him to me.

"I'm so sorry. I love you." I started to say over and over without stopping.

Matt said "Its not your fault. I love you too." over and over with me. I pulled him to lay with me.

* * *

"What are you still doing here!?" I heard a voice yell waking me up.

"Wha-what?" I asked startled. I saw a man in a doctor get up with an older looking man and a similar looking girl I recognized to be Matt's older sister Cole. "Oh sorry I fell asleep."

"Well you need to go to you room!" the doctor guy said annoyed. I got up to leave. I looked at his sister who seemed to be fixated on me. On my way out she winked at me. Not in seductive way or anything more knowing... _Matt must have told her. _

I walked to my room feeling sick to my stomach. _No matter what I'm going to destroy the person that did this to Matt!_

* * *

A/N: I know the next few chapters are ones a lot of you have been waiting for, but I am going back to once a week updates. And kittencub your e-mail didn't come up again. So review thank you, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Bright Eyes.


	16. Give 'em Hell Kid

I decided that when I visited Matt today I would ask him if he remembered who did this to him. _Matt has such an amazing memory I'm sure he remembers at least a few things that can help me. _I walked pass a few people in the office recognizing Matt's sister with the same group of people as last night. I slowly opened the door to his room "Matt?" I looked inside.

"Yes?" he shifted.

"How are you today?" I sat next to him on the bed.

"Better, but they told me I'd have to go to a real hospital for a little while. They uh have to...see if I've been um hurt in a uh-" he paused "sexual way."

"What!? They think you were raped?" I asked angrily to mask my fear.

"No, Aizawa said something like I was most likely just assaulted not raped, because it was obviously a hate crime, so he said I should get checked for any trauma." he looked up at me worried "Are you mad at me, Mello?"

"What, no! Of course not! How could you say that?" I felt an ache in my chest. "I'm mad at myself for not being with you when I was needed and now I can't even help you get better. How long are you going to be gone?" _Him not being here for a little while may be for the best if I'm gonna do this._

"Only a few hours tomorrow."

"Oh good." I decided to cut to the chase "I want to ask you somethings."

"Okay."

"Can you tell me what the person that did this too you looked like?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me."

"Fine." he closed his eyes "There were two of them-"

"TWO?!" _What sort of assholes go two against one? _

He nodded "Yeah and one was about five foot seven and the other was an inch shorter, both had short brown hair-"

_They sound familiar could it have been_ "Any unusual traits?"

He paused for a long minute before "Yes, the taller one his right eye's iris was two colors; brown and blue but the left one was only blue."

_Fuck it was them! At least I know where to find them. _"That's good." I got closer to his face "I've missed you."

I saw his cheeks go a little pink as he asked "I-I...please kiss me Mello." I placed my lips gently on his getting a slight taste of blood from him. _That doesn't matter though I missed this a lot. _He slid his tongue inside of my mouth and I placed my hands on his face. The kiss was getting really intense when I heard a gasp. _Fuck! _I pulled away to see L and Light.

"L...you owe me ten dollars!" Light said happily. _What in the fuck?_

"Light-kun if you remember correctly I never agreed to bet you, also I concurred with your theory of Mello and Matt's relationship." L put his thumb on his bottom lip.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Mello don't act like that, your not in trouble or anything; in fact L and I are both happy with your relationship." Light said.

"What?" _I'm confused!_

"L and Light are boyfriends." Matt replied.

Light looked a little surprised "Yes we are. How did you know, Matt?"

"I saw you guys kiss once." he answered.

"Well, how did you figure it out?" I asked them.

"Well," Light paused "when Matt, woke up the first thing he did was ask for you, Mello." _Really? _

"Mello although your are very emotional," L began "you never really seemed to care for people. When I saw your reaction to Matt's condition I determined your feelings toward him."

"I guess we were kind of obvious." Matt smiled.

I looked down at him "Yeah."

"You two are lucky to have one another and excepting families." Light said.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Well when I told my father about my...orientation and mine and L's relationship he rejected us, but L's father was" he paused "so excepting he took us in for awhile got us jobs at this school."

"Then Mr. Watari is your father?" I looked at L.

"Adopted father but, yes father nonetheless." L said.

"Well we haven't told our families yet." Matt whispered.

"Oh! Well you have such a kind sister and father I'm sure you will be fine, Matt and Mello your Aunt is too, I'm sure you're families will be fine." Light assured. Matt looked at me a little surprised. Then the man that looked like Cole came in the room. _I guess this is his dad. _I slightly glared at him.

"Matt, I'm so glad your okay." he said sweetly. _He doesn't fool me for a second.

* * *

_I knew that Yotsuba High School wasn't that far away so I decided to go there right after I visited Matt. I didn't think anyone would really be there but they were those two idiots were laughing up a storm in the parking lot. "Hey its you." the older one said.

"Yeah I was looking for you guys." I said calmly.

"Well we decided not to go to your stuck up school if that's what this is about." he said.

"No I'm here about something completely different... You've done a bad thing to something of mine and I'm here to take revenge." I smiled.

They both laughed "You can't be serious?" the younger one asked "I can kick your ass by myself." he cracked his knuckles before letting a fist fly at me but I caught it twisting his arm behind his back. I slowly started to twist it until I heard a low cracking.

"Oh that's a pretty noise. Do you know what that is?" I gave a short pause be for continuing "That's your scapula and humerus starting to break. If I stop now" I stopped twisting his arm "it'll take at least six weeks to heal... but" I twisted it again quickly until hearing a loud crack. I let him fall on the ground screaming. Looking at his whimpering form I thought: _I guess my dad was right... I am a born killer. _I lifted my heavy boot from the ground "continuing a normal life after this is not in the cards for either of you." starting to stomp on one of his legs. I did it for several minutes then I remembered I had another one to take care of.

I looked at him. He was trembling "How-- How dare you!" He ran toward me. He should have stayed calm or else the next few events would not have happened. He tripped over his brother's legs, landing face first on the ground. He shrieked louder then I would have expected from a guy like him, but getting a better look at him I noticed he had fallen on a piece of glass and it went right into his eye. Which gave me a horribly good idea.

I straddled his back, picking up another piece of glass I pressed it to his back just once very quickly leaving a thick red line. He shrieked again so I did it again. It went on like that for awhile until I stopped waiting for his cries just cutting every direction until I finally thought: _If I don't stop I'm going to kill this guy._ But that thought only fueled my anger. I wanted both of them to die for what they had done. Finally I felt just good enough to leave. I got up panting and ran away.

I snuck up to my room. Leaning against the door I felt something in my stomach burn but not in a bad way... it felt really... good but also like I should have finished them, though I knew if I did that Matt would feel like it was his fault and I didn't want that. I wanted both of them to die for what they did to Matt he didn't deserve that. I needed to release some of this anger so I turned to the wall next to the door punching several holes into it. Finally I stopped; my knuckles throbbed and I noticed a few cuts that I must have gotten from the glass. _I just-- I just want Matt to be happy. No matter what the cost to me! Even if I get caught for this it will be wroth it.  


* * *

_A/N: So is everybody happy with that? Please tell me! Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or My Chemical Romance.


	17. Animal I Have Become

The entire day I'd felt really antsy and I couldn't pay attention to anything. I felt like I was coming down from a high, which I guess I may have been after all the adrenaline and I knew the only thing that could help me down was him. Matt. Though I didn't know when he would be back. Considering how bad he was I thought pretty late in the evening or at night and I didn't know how long I could hold out on this. Seeing him would be the only thing that could make me feel better... Hopefully he didn't hear anything about those guys. They were the talk of the school today about how they were nearly beaten to death. Every time I heard something about someone feeling badly I wanted to laugh but I didn't, because I knew Matt would have been one of them... he would forgive them, maybe he even has already but I never will... and if he knew that I did that... Would he still love me?

I dragged myself to the room barely making it in but I rejoiced in the sight I found; Matt laying on his bed all bandaged up. "Matt!" I climbed onto him. "You're back so soon." _I'm already starting to feel better._ "I thought it would take until the evening."

"Yeah so did I, but it was a slow day at the hospital. I just got here."

"How long are you gonna have those bandages on your eye and arm?"

"Not to long." he smiled. _Fuck he looks cute all bandaged up like this. _"Mello, kiss me please." he blushed. I pressed my lips to his slowly becoming rough so I wouldn't hurt his lips... to badly. I slipped my tongue inside of his mouth just long enough to catch a taste.

"Matt, fuck I want you." I gasped.

"I-I'm not sure i-f I can take it right now." _This may work to my advantage. This will really help me feel better... I think. _

"Matt we don't have to do it like that, I told you I wouldn't mind if you wanted to" I sat on his hips "fuck me." I rubbed against his jeans.

"Oh! F-uck!" he cried.

"Do you wanna try it?" I kissed him.

"Well i-if you want t-o." I put my hand on his chin getting ready to kiss him again. "What happened to your hand?"

The question surprised me "Oh well, you saw the holes in the wall? I got a little... emotional after I found out about you." I had to resist laughing "I should probably try and control my anger better."

"No." he put his hand on mine. "Its okay, Mello I'm fine now. I know what happened was my fault but we can forget about this and-"

"Matt!" _I will never forget about this! _I kissed him quickly so my anger wouldn't catch up with me. "I don't know if you noticed but, its really hard for me to know what to say to make you feel better and I just don't want to see you feeling like what happened was your fault because it wasn't! So just fucking stop! I don't know why you always feel like these sorts of things are your fault."

I sat on him a little "Oh Mello!" he moaned.

"Oh sorry I forgot about your other problem. I know how to fix this one though so just relax and let me have a look." I moved down him taking his pants with me. I got up, take off my own pants and Matt kicked his off. "Matt do you want me?"

"Y-yes! Oh fucking bad!"

"Heh yeah fuck is right." I slipped my vest off.

"Ar-are you gonna...Do you want me to get you ready?" His face turned red.

"Yeah, give me your hand." he held up his un-bandaged arm to me; I took three of his fingers inside my mouth licking and nibbling them. "Okay put one in really quick!" I put his hand down between my legs.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mello? I mean I think might be able to handle you-"

"No!" _I need this really badly_. "I want you in me Matt. I don't want you to think we always have to do it with me inside of you." I pulled his shirt up to kiss his nipple making him moan "C'mon Matt put the first one in." he quickly pushed one finger inside of me and I groaned. "Okay just put the second in now."

"No its to soon." he warned.

"No do it now!" he looked down slowly pulling his first finger out but slamming it back in with the second "Oh fuck, you were right!"

"Do you want me to-"

"No it's already in keep g-oing." I breathed. _Shit, I didn't think it really hurt this much. Those twinks all seemed so into this and even Matt... Oh, Matt I can't believe I put him through this too... _He moved the fingers around inside of me. "Okay put the third in." I huffed and he looked me right in the eyes as he slowly added the last finger. He only moved the fingers a little before I just wanted Matt to be the one inside of me. "Okay I think I'm ready." he looked at me with his glazed eyes and red tinted face. It took him a few seconds to register I was talking so I lifted myself off of his fingers, finding his hard cock I sat down on him.

"OH FUCK!" he shrieked and I groaned at the burning I had around my entrance.

I moved around before "Oh fuck Matt this feels good!" he had found that spot inside of me. A huge wave of pleasure went through my stomach. My head fell back while I slammed myself back onto him a second time. "Uh-fuck Matt, buck up!" I demanded._ Wait I shouldn't be making any demands of him. I decided to be on bottom but I'm still bossing him around... I want him to be the one...  
_

"Oh fuck Mello your so tight!" he moaned while sitting up and roughly kissing me. He made me lose my balance, I fell back on the bed. Matt pulled away from me to go after my ear.

"Heh there you go Matt looking all dominate, I think I'm falling in love with you all over again."_ Matt I don't want you to see the darkest side of me. You're_ _the only one who will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me._

"Oh Mello!" he thrust so deep in me it made me feel like I was gonna shrivel from the pleasure.

"Uh Matt I'm close!" I gasped. He traced his hand up from my thigh to my cock tightly griping it and sliding it up and down. "Uh Matt fuck don't stop!"

My eyes widened as he came screaming "Mello!"

I came at the same time screaming "Oh Matt! Holy fucking-ass shit-cock!" he dropped onto me. After a few minutes I moaned "Ugh pull out of me, Matt."

"Y-eah." he pulled out and fell down next to me. "So how was the bottom for you?" he smiled.

"Really great but..." I felt so selfish for saying "it's to...submissive for me." _But it did feel really amazing._

"Yeah I could say the same but the exact opposite." he turned his face toward me.

"What do you mean?"

"It was really awesome its just to dominate for me. It took a lot for me not to cum before you."

"So are we agreeing you should be bottom?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Teh masochistic bitch."

His face slowly turned into a glare "You better stop that...because you are making me so hot." _Fuck I love him.

* * *

_The next day Matt took his time getting dressed for school. _He must be feeling badly. _"Matt, don't be nervous." I hugged him from behind. I watched his face in a mirror become questioning "Because your face is so easy to read." I laughed.

"Yeah apparently."

"C'mon lets go...and where your arm sling!"

"I don't wanna!...okay!" he smiled while pulling it over his shoulders. We walked down to the main hall to find people in it. _Usually this hallway is a ghost town. _I realized though as one after another became aware of our presence they were waiting for... us. I looked at Matt who seemed so embarrassed by the eyes on us so I slowly reached for his hand slowly wrapping my fingers with his. "Wh-"

"I'll walk you to class." I interrupted him.

"O-okay." his face looked between blissful and surprised. I kept my hand with his as I pushed pass the crowd I ignored all the looks we got but I knew Matt would be looking nervously back and forth to see who was upset or angry at him.

I stopped in front of his class "Okay I'll see you later." I kissed his forehead then left.

The whole day I could feel eyes burning into me; death filled glares. Finally someone voiced what I'm sure everyone was thinking to me "We all know what you did Mello. You almost killed those guys who came to our school because of Matt." and the guy, James, said it like I wasn't justified or didn't have any reason at all for doing it.

So I smiled kindly saying "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a serious straight-A student... a model teenager..." I lowered my face for added effect "I'd have to be a born killer to do something like that." his eyes widened and he walked away from me.

* * *

A/N: Hey you guys I was thinking I'd make a second part to this story (and All I Want Is You), set like a few years later. Tell me what you guys think about it. You Review thank you, please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Three Days Grace.


	18. Smother Me

A few months had gone by and Matt never once brought up those guys that beat him up... if he had heard what I did to them he never said a thing which left incredibly relieved. Although for a while I have to admit I contemplated if I should break up with him, not that I wanted to it just seemed maybe it was right for him. I never could make up my mind because I'd found my place in the world with Matt and I know it was really selfish of me to only think of myself in that situation and to not ask him what he thought but I didn't want him to agree with my reasoning... more then anything and for the first in my life I wanted to be wrong.

* * *

Since the whole "incident" with Matt I had demanded that he always tell me where he was if I wasn't with him, so everyday I made him wait for me in his last class until I got there. So as the bell rang signaling the end of school and the start of summer vacation I ran to Matt's class. Of course everyone decided to be total fuckers and stand around in my way. Until I caught sight of a certain goggle-wearing red-head. "Matt!" I grabbed a hold of is wrist. "I told you to wait for me!" I growled at him while he turned to face me.

He played innocent saying "I wanted to meet you half way so we could spend a little more time together before you have to go." we took our time getting back to our room.

"We'll only be separated for a little while." _Actually I'm really worried about it too... I really envy Matt... he always tells me what he is truly thinking about me... I can barely do that for him. _

"A little while!? I won't get to see you for a day and a half at least!"

"That's not to bad...imagine if we didn't live in the same town, we wouldn't see each other at all."

"I guess." he sat down on the bed.

"Well I'll go to your house the day you come home... do you want me to?"

"YES!"

"Alright I will." I sat next to him.

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

"A couple of hours."

"I wish we had the same flight." he hugged my waist. _Just hold me tight, lay by my side. _

"Yeah, me too." I put an arm over his shoulders. _Good thing I packed last night before I "consoled" him, 'cause I'm gonna have to do it again... not that I really mind. _"Do you want me to leave you with something?"

"Like what?" he looked up at me.

"A parting gift." I bent down taking little bit of skin between my teeth and biting it gently.

He gasped "Wh-what are-"

"Leaving you a little something." I bit down and sucked his neck.

"Mm-hm." he leaned into my bite. "Are... are we gonna d-o it?"

"Are you really up for it? Especially after hmm last night." I lightly laughed.

"Ah n-not really b-ut if-"

I pulled away shaking my head "If your not up for it won't be any fun." I smirked. "But we can make up for it when you get home... but for now..." I bit down on the spot, dragging my teeth across the spot.

"Ah-ugh!" Matt cried. _Let me be the one who never leaves you all alone. _

* * *

After we had both finished sucking each others necks Matt ran to look in the bathroom mirror. I followed him "Do you have to hover like that? You're making me nervous."

"Hmm I'm just admiring my handy work." I smirked.

"Your really proud of yourself aren't you?"

"I'm a little proud."

"Well do you l-ike yours?" his face blushed.

I pulled the collar of my shirt down. A small blue-purple mark "Yes, how could I not? Its very... cute." _Is that the right word? _I looked at a clock in the corner of the room "I have to go now... I'll call you when I get off the plane." I felt all the happiness leave me.

"O-okay." he looked away.

"Cheer up, Love." I hugged him. _Hold me too tight, stay by my side. _

"Yes, Master." he weakly smiled while putting his arms around my neck.

I quickly kissed him. Turing to leave I waved "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

_FUCK! I'm feeling sick... Stupid plane! Stupid old guy sitting next to me! Why do I always sit next to old guys?! He looks like a pedophile too! God I think I'm gonna barf! _I felt my saliva build up in the back of my throat. _Shit! Shit! Shit! _I closed my eyes; taking a deep breath through my nose. I opened my eyes again feeling much calmer. I reached into my pocket finding a thin string of cool metal. _I'm glad I stole this. _I held Matt's thin bracelet in my hand. _Its what brought us together. Now I can breathe, turn my insides out and smother me. _I took another deep breath and leaned against my seat. "You okay boy?" the man next to me asked.

I glared over at him "Fuck up!" I muttered. _I don't care if that didn't make sense, let him figure it out. _"And don't call me boy!"

"Well tell me your name and I won't." he gave me a look like "I like 'em feisty."

"I said 'Fuck up!' stupid."

"I don't know what that means, I'm afraid." he gave me a happily confused look.

"Just shut up, okay?" I asked in a pleading voice. The man looked away from me and at some news paper that appeared out of no where. _Fucker... Should kick his ass.

* * *

_

Once I was off the plane I immediately pressed the speed dial on my phone "Hello? Matt?" I asked into it.

"MELLO! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER HEAR YOU AGAIN!" he yelled at me.

"Yeah I noticed... You left like a million messages." I slightly laughed.

"I missed you."

"Ditto. Well I got off the plane like a second ago. Were you really worried I wouldn't call you? I can't wait to hear what you said." I smirked.

"Delete them!" he ordered.

"No I'm gonna keep them forever... Well tomorrow before you leave call me, then when you get to the airport call me, also when you get home call me and I'll come right over."

"Jeez and you think I'm needy! You're smothering me!" he whined.

"I'm loving you." I explained.

"Love you too!"

"I'll see you soon." I assured.

"I miss you."

"Yeah me too."

"You miss yourself?"

"No I mean- You know what I mean!" I yelled at the phone.

"No, sorry I don't... You're gonna have to tell me."

"I miss you too!" I hung up and smashed the phone on the ground getting several strange looks "The fuck do you want!?" I yelled at all off them.

"See that's him." I heard a whisper from behind me. Looking I saw the man who sat next to me whispering to some women.

"Well I see your causing as much trouble as ever." I heard Halle laugh.

"Take me home." I started walking towards her.

"Whats wrong Yellow?"

"I miss him."

"Oh so you got him?"

"Yeah..."_ and now I can't live without him. I hold my breath and lose the feeling that I'm on my own. When I'm alone time goes so slow, I need you here with me and how my mistakes have made  
your heart break. Still I need you here with me.

* * *

_A/N: Oh its so close to ending. ;.; But I will be doing a second part to this (and All I Want Is You) I think I'm gonna start it after school ends for me so I can pay more attention to it. Well any whose review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used.


	19. Find A Way

_Lets see, it was... this house!_ I walked up to the door. _Would it be weird for me to show up like this? Hmm maybe I should think about this a little. _I thought when suddenly the door flew open. "I've been waiting for you!" A girl appeared wearing a school uniform. _Cole? _"I knew you would show up like this... I was just about to leave to get him." she leaned against the door frame.

"I guess I made it in time then."

"Well I don't think I would have left without you right away. Do you know how disappointed Matt would be if I showed up unaccompanied by his true love?" she asked smiling at me.

"No."

She frowned "It would be like the ending of time!" she threw her hands in the air "Oh and" she calmed down and looked me right in the eyes "I wanted to thank you for what you did to those guys."

I felt my eyes go a little wide "What?"

"You know what I mean... I don't approve much of violence but that situation most defiantly called for it... I'll always love you for that..." she put her hand on my head "But if you ever hurt my brother I'll murder you in your sleep!" she said calmly with a smile "But I know you never will." she looked at the watch on her wrist "We better get going Mello."

_Wow I feel threatened and yet I sill like her...

* * *

_Cole immediately found, Matt exchanging a few words with him before waving me to come over. "Mello!?" he yelled.

"Heh did you miss me?" he ran towards me but stopped. He looked around a little but finally I decided I just wanted him so badly. I quickly walked up to him and buried him in a hug. "I missed you a lot." I squeezed him to me.

"I missed you too." he nuzzled up to my neck.

* * *

"So Matt," Cole said "let me fill you in on our little plan. I'm gonna drop you and Mello off at his house because I have to go visit Teegan and dad won't be home 'till later, okey-dokey?"

"Yeah!" Matt beamed when I grabbed his hand.

* * *

"This is where you live?!" Matt asked loudly.

"Yes. I told you my dad was in the mafia."

"Yeah but I didn't expect this!" he pointed an accusing finger at the house.

"Well lets go inside." I huffed as we walked up to the door. "Here we are." I opened the door to the large entry way. Matt's eyes went wide at the sight of the pure white room and the big staircase at the side of the room. I slowly pushed him inside.

"Is this who you were with all day, Mello?" Halle asked appearing at the end of the hallway.

I rolled my eyes a little at the question. "Huff yes Aunt Halle. He is a friend from school."

"That's so nice that you two live so close by." I could hear the tone her voice change slightly "Hello." she looked at Matt.

"H-hi." he waved.

"Hmm..." she looked him over. "Your cute!" she pinched his face "Mello has such good taste in boy friends."

Matt looked at me like "Save me!" so I grabbed him "All right we're leaving!" and went out the door.

"Bye boys!" Halle lightly laughed.

"Bye." Matt looked behind himself to wave. "Well she was nice." he said when we back outside.

"Teh lets go to your house."

* * *

I followed after Matt, staring at his ass the whole way up to his room. "What are you thinking?" he asked once he was at the top.

"Nothin'." I smirked. _Lets get this started.

* * *

_"Finally you guys came down!" Cole huffed annoyed. "What took so long?"

"Um we were... playing video games!" Matt quickly lied.

"Okay, grab a slice." she pointed to a pizza, seeming to believe Matt. Though if she had observed our features better she would have seen how flushed and sweaty we were, but we both took a seat right next to one another and grabbed a piece.

Once we had both taken a few bites and were all involved in a deep conversation about time travel I decided it was the perfect time to start messing with Matt. I slowly reached my leg over to his and rubbed the inner side of it with my foot, making his whole body tense. He looked over at me with a look that just screamed "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING!?" I rubbed my foot around his leg for several minutes before slowly sneaking my hand down to his thigh. "Ha!" he gasped when I got especially close to his groin.

"What is it?" Cole asked taking a bite.

"Ngh-nothing, pizza's just ha-hot." he gasped. She nodded probably think that's why his face had turned red again. I turned to look at him shifting my eyes to gesture toward his bedroom, Matt slightly nodded at me. "Um I guess we're gonna go back upstairs for awhile to play a game- video game."

"Okay." she waved at us.

"Have fun." Teegan smirked. _He has no idea what I really am gonna do to this kid.

* * *

_I starting pulling my clothes off as for Matt, who already was necked, messed with his goggles deciding to wear them or not. In the end he almost always chose to go without them. He placed the goggles on his dresser and laid on the bed legs spread. I stood between his legs slowly leaning over him I kissed him, for only a second though I pulled away and started to kiss down his body. "Mmm." Matt breathed and ran his fingers through my hair. I made it all the way down to his cock taking a few seconds of pause; I looked up at him. His eyes begged me to continue but still he said "Please." in a wanting way. I nodded at his request thinking: _It has been awhile since I sucked him off completely. _I grabbed his length in my hands and started to suck his tip "Hngh! Mel!" Matt whispered bucking his hips.

"Tell me how you want it Matt." I asked while taking his length deep into my mouth.

He gasped and held the sheets tightly. I was expecting, after that, for him to say "Oh fuck Mello suck me off!" or something along that line, but what he really said surprised "I want y-you to- Ugh Mello!" he gasped at my sucking, but quickly continued "to flip me over and fuck me hard."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." he nodded seductively "We haven't done that in awhile." _There was a reason for that. Before Matt's incident I loved fucking him like that, but after his scar never 100% went away and I could see a faint pink "FAG" on his back. I never told him that in fact I told him it had gone away. It was a constant reminder to me that I'd failed him._

But I smiled "If that's what you want." I licked him one last time satisfied by how hard he was now, I looked at my own arousal. _I always get hard when I suck on him. _I grabbed his hips, pulling him to my cock "Do you want it?" he nodded. I pulled his legs over my shoulders and thrust into his ass. I always was astonished at his tightness. "Ugh!" I groaned loudly but Matt kept his tone in check only opening his mouth to let low gasp loose. I thrust into him a few times very slowly while I kissed his legs.

"Mel- Mello!" he gasped. His eyes pleaded with me not to tease him.

"Fine." I answered his look by pulling out of him and flipping him over so he was bent over the bed. I pressed his entrance again "Fuck." I gasped, my head falling back "Fuck I love you." I groaned pushing into him.

"I- you... love you." he pulled himself on to his elbows and his head fell forward. "Fuck- hard!" he whispered looking at me over his shoulder. I ran a hand up his back (trying my best to ignore the scar) then into his hair, gripping it tightly so I could pull him back onto me.

"Shit." I thrust into him as hard as possible for me.

Matt's elbows collapsed beneath him and clawed at the bed sheet "Unh-ah!"

I pushed him up on the bed and crawled on after him. "Matt your so tight!" I whispered into his ear. He turned around and looked at me with his dazzling eyes, licking his lips I got the message and crushed my lips to his. I bit his intruding tongue.

"Meh- Mello! I can't c-um on the bed." he whispered and slammed himself back against me.

"Are you that close?" I breathed.

"Y-yeah. I'm gonna soon!" I paused my actions pulling myself and Matt up. I pulled out so we could walk over to the wall. Matt braced himself for me re-entering by putting both his hands on the wall. I ran my left hand up to put my fingers on his lips but Matt eagerly excepted them into his mouth. I thrust in and out, while wrapping my right hand around his rock hard cock. Soon my finger fell out of his mouth but I kept them close to his lips "Oh shit! Oh fuck Mello!" he whimpered. "I'm gonna- ngh cum!" he whispered shakily "Mello oh!" his cum spilled on my hand and he tightened around me unbelievably.

"Fuck Matt!" I bit my lip. My head fell back as the waves fell through me, and I came inside of him.

* * *

"Matt..." I whispered.

He looked at me for a second before he climbed on me a little, wrapping one arm around me. "Yeah?" he smiled.

How he looked at me made me completely forget what I wanted to say to him. "Lay your head down just for now." I blurted out "I love you to death. Could you love me to death?" I asked.

Matt gave me a confused look "Of course I do.... I love you to death and no matter what I'll find a way to be with you." I smiled and stared at him until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is the end. ;.; I'll make it good for all of you! I promise! So review for me? Thank you, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used.


	20. All I Want is You

The next few days Matt and I were absolutely inseparable! We didn't spend more then a few minutes apart from each other and I loathed every single on of those minutes of loneliness. All I wanted was for him to take me by the hand and stand by my side... for him to stay with me.

Today Matt had talked me into going game shopping with him but he takes ninety years to pick one game! "Why do I have to be here!" I groaned.

"Because you love and want to spend time with me." he gave great big puppy dog eyes. "Right?"

"Yeah." I looked to my right catching my eyes with the most awesome t-shirt! Not for me though, no way would I want a t-shirt with Lili Rochefort but Matt would. In my opinion Hwoarang is the best Tekken character... he is my Asian Matt but I should ask that girl where she got it. I heard a low slam and shuffle "Matt?!" I saw him running out of the game store and into the busy hallway of the mall "Where are you going?" I yelled, but decided to just run after him. I followed him quickly into a bathroom "Matt you in here?" I heard a gasping sound "Are you okay?"

"Ngh no." Matt groaned.

"Sh-should I take you home?"

"Y-yeah, please."

* * *

_Whats wrong with Matt? He looked absolutely sick, how does that happen in just a few seconds? Maybe I wasn't paying enough attention to him and something happened without my realizing it. I don't really know Matt to get sick unless its something emotional... Did I do something to him? Was it my poking at his gaming habits that drove him over the edge? Nah, Matt's not so sensitive to be hurt by that one... or two... or maybe it was a lot for him! How many times did I give him shit for the gaming? Fuck I wish he would tell me more things!

* * *

_Finally I got a call from him "Hello_,_ Matt?" I asked into the phone.

"Yeah its me. Will you come over soon?"

Well he doesn't sound sick. "Yeah, I'll go right away!"

"Take your time. Oh and... call when you get here." he told me.

"Yeah sure." he hung up. _That's weird, hes never told me to call when I get to his house... and he didn't say goodbye. _I felt a throbbing ache in my chest. _Nothing to worry about... right?_

* * *

I finally got to the house, dialing Matt's number "Hello?" he answered.

"Matt I'm here. Can you let me in or lets go for whatever we're doing." I grumbled.

"No I can't. The door is unlocked so just go up to my room." _What dose he mean he "can't"?_

"O-kay." he hung up. I opened and shut the door, making my way up the slightly creaky stairs. "Matt?" I asked walking down the hall to his room. Opening the door I saw his vacant room "Where are you?" I muttered.

"What is it?" I heard Matt breathe behind me.

"What do you mean wh-at... is-" I stopped my sentence. _Fucking Matt. _I was totally shocked at what he was wearing; a black and white maid outfit with a ribbon headband and cuffs. Thigh high stocking with bows on them and even... Mary Janes!? "The fuck?"

"Do... do you like it?" his face turned a little pink.

"Well fuck! Is this what you've been planing?"

"Y-eah."

"I thought you were acting weird." I felt a sense of relief rush though me.

"Well do you like it!?" he insisted.

"Teh fuck yeah! Look how sexy you are." I reached around to grab his ass "Where did you get this dress?"

"Does that matter? Don't you just wanna take me?" he put a finger to his chin and gave me a "You know you wanna!" look.

"You know I do." I answered the look, taking the hand from his face and brought it down so he could feel how hard he was making me. Matt let a low groan slip from those beautiful lips "You groaned? You want it that bad Matt?" he looked at m with hazy eyes while slightly nodding his head.

"Me-Mello I..." he stopped talking and just looked at me.

"Shh..." I pulled him in the room then pushed him against the door. I put two fingers to his mouth "Suck." I ordered. Matt obediently opened his mouth to poke his tongue at my digits. Seeing those lips around my fingers and not another part of anatomy made me want to move this along all the more, so I bent down taking the fingers with me. I pushed my head under his skirt to see he was actually wearing panties too. "You really went all out. Even panties?" I pulled the underwear down and wrapped my mouth around his growing erection.

"Oh fuck!" I slowly pushed a finger at his entrance "Yes!" I added the second finger while sucking him tightly "MELLO fuck yeah!" I stretched him as much as I could.

"C'mon Matt on the bed now!" I took my fingers from him. He crawled up on the bed, laying down with his legs just so perfectly open and begging to be grabbed and wrapped around me but not just yet. I walked over to him "Matt lube me up!" I held my dick to him. Matt slowly licked it before taking it far into that wonderful mouth. _Oh fuck I need him so badly. _

Matt seemed to read my mind, he said "Mello I need you, fuck me!" I threw my pants off and shirt off. I got on top of him pausing to take a small detour to un-button the top of his dress to lick his nipple. I pressed the other with my fingers "Oh ah!" he moaned as I bit the nub. I sat up feeling my member throb with impatience, I thrust into his begging entrance. I pulled one of his legs up to angle inside of him better. "Me-Mello I'm... best aren-aren't I?"

"What do you mean?" I grunted.

"I-I can make you cum best, right? Even before me, back when it was just self love and you would just think of things, nothing could make you cum like I can right?" _What is he talking about? _"You like me better then girls, right?"

"Is this what the dress thing is about?" he looked away from me "You know I'm not fucking you just because of the dress, I'm doing it because _you're_ in the dress."

"I-I saw you looking at some girl an-and I guess I got jealous." _When did I look at girl?_

"All I want is you Matt and I'm gonna prove it to you!" I slammed back into his tight hole.

"Ahh! Mello!"

"I can't believe you would even ask if you were as good as my hand! Of course you're better, I'm not in love with my hand." he gave me look that I could recognize as complete adoration.

"Mello kiss me!" I pushed inside of him as possible while crushing my lips on his. Matt screamed through the kiss, even after.

"Matt, oh fuck Matt, you're so fucking tight! God!" I moaned.

"C-come here." he wagged a finger at me. I leaned my head to his hands that turned me so gently and my ear was given several licks.

"Mmm Matt." I turned and kissed him again.

"Mello! Hard-der fast- Ah!" I traced my hands up to his hard cock, stroking up and down the shaft. Matt looked down his body, to my hand "Meh-Mello! Oh shit ugh fuck! Mello you're making me-! I'm cumming, Mello!"

Cum burst from his cock and on my hand all the while tightening even more around my cock "Matt your to tight I can't take it!" I felt those oh-so familiar waves rush through me "MATT!"

* * *

"Matt, how could you ever think that something could be better then you?"

"Well I just-its-Your all that I've got! I wanted to make sure you wouldn't leave me." he moved closer to me "Don't leave me."

"I won't. That reminds me." I reached down to the floor. I took the small string of silver "Here." I held it to him.

"Why do always lose this thing!" he grabbed his bracelet from me.

"You don't. I always take it from you."

"Wh-at?"

"About three times now. Once I just found it, second time I took it, now I just took it again." I smiled.

"How long have- have you been in love with me?"

"Longer then I've known..." I pulled him closer to me, back closer to me. I noticed black writing on the back of his neck "How long have you had a tattoo?"

"Not long." was his quick answer "Look at what it says." he moved his hair out of the way.

"M-x-M." I read out loud. "Our initials." _He shouldn't have gotten that because I may not always love him. _I kissed the spot "I love you." I laughed in my head. _Like I'll ever fall out of love with Matt! That will be the day hell freezes over!_

"I love you too." Mat whispered back.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sad its over! But the sequel will be out in June sometime. I'm pretty sure its gonna be called it All Around Me. But anyway I re-edited the picture of Matt from All I Want Is You and I'm gonna put the link on my profile, so you should check it out! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and/or alerted this story! And everyone one who dose in the future!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Barry Louis Polisar.


End file.
